Random Thoughts: Crack Pairing
by Eden-Avatar
Summary: Chapter 14: There was that one heartbeat that held a thousand emotions and it belonged only to one person. Jet. Why does he feel like he's betrayed her somehow? Why had she believed him when no one else did? Was she in some way stupid?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

I was just interested in all the pairings in the Avatar series so I thought, why not make some yourself? So, this is how I was interested in this pairing thingy. I am not a very big Zutara fan person but for all the wonderful people who like them, this is for you.

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairing **

**Zutara: Married **ft. Azulaang and Tokka.

"You want to know why I never healed your scar?" Katara asked Zuko as they stood at the front of the aisle, on the top of the staircase.

"Why?" Zuko asked her this lovingly as he took one of her hand and put it next to his face.

"Because, the boy who followed us all over the world was not a handsome man but a man with a scar on his face. The scar that made him who he is today. The mark that said he cared for the world, suffered as much as the world has, and that _he_ is one of us too." She moved her hand away from his face and entangled it with his own. He brought her hand up to his face and kissed it making her blush.

"Thank you, Katara." He moved his hands around her hips and hugged her.

"No, thank _you_, for always making me believe that even evil, has good in them too." He smiled at her as she returned his hug with a kiss.

"Yeah, and that someday, they would follow us too." Katara turned to look at his direction. She smiled.

"Yeah, someday," Toph and Sokka was at the food court while Aang was carrying Azula on his back.

"Ahh! Get it off, get it off!" Sokka was waving his hands at Toph and screaming like a girl because a spider got on him.

"Wait. You say that a spider could kill you and is dangerous and you wouldn't want to touch it but it's ok for me to touch it?" Toph gave him a dumbfounded look.

"I don't care what you think anymore Toph! Just get it off from me!" Toph rolled her eyes at him.

"Well if you've forgotten, I'm _BLIND_. Do you remember now?" Sokka shook his head.

"It's on my hand Toph, just take it off before it bites me." She sighed at him then grabbed his hand and flicked her hand at the spider. It finally got off as Sokka sighed in relief.

"Thanks Toph, that was really brave of you." He gave her one of his genuine smile but Toph couldn't see it.

"Of course it was Snoozles, now, tell me what type of meat this is." She shoved a piece of meat in his face. He looked at her then back at the juicy meat in front of him. _'If I eat it, Toph would get mad but if I don't try it now, it might be the last one.'_ Sokka shrugged and took a bite out of it.

"It's actually pretty good Toph." Toph stared at her empty fork, even though she couldn't, then back to Sokka.

"Sokka, did I say that you could eat it?" Sokka gulped. He laughed nervously as Toph put her hands on her hips.

"Um... no?"

While Sokka was receiving his punishment from Toph, Aang was blushing at what Azula was saying to him.

"I've caught you now Avatar." She was sleepy from drinking too much cactus juice. Ever since Katara and Zuko fought Azula, she hasn't been the same since then. She would say that Zuko stole the throne from her and would say that some day get her revenge. On some other days she would say that Zuko was always mean to her and that he was always hogging their mother away from her and on others, she wouldn't talk at all. This kept going on until Aang visited her and played along with her, saying that she has captured him. Zuko thinks that it would be best if Aang visited more than often or Azula has to travel with him. Of course, she traveled with him and as they spend more time together, Aang has been more and more fond of her each day until he actually fell in love with her. Zuko knew that because he noticed how Aang always looked at his sister. Katara knew when Aang said that it was fine for her to like Zuko. Toph knew because she was Toph and Sokka didn't know anything because he was Sokka.

"Umm... I'll just take you to your room." He carried her bridal style to her room and put her gently on her bed. He pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight Azula," She turned his way but was still asleep.

" 'Night... Ava... tar..." Aang blushed. He kissed her forehead gently before leaving.

"Goodnight, princess," As he left through the door and was about to close it, he could see her smiling peacefully. He smiled at her also before shutting the door quietly.

After two more songs, Zuko picked Katara up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom where they would be spending for the rest if the night.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! :) And liked the pairings too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **_

_The reason why I didn't have Zutara in here was because I had Sokkla. I don't like those brother-sister romance relationship. Sorry if I offend any of you out there :(_

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairing **

**Sokkla: Married **ft. Tokko and Kataang

Sokka kissed his _now-to-be_ wife on the lips as the crowd cheered them on. They were now officially married. He hugged her tightly as she returned the hug too. He snaked his hand to touch her 3 month old belly. Sokka and Azula was supposed to be married three months but Sokka had to go to a meeting and had to help them fight off the rebellions. So, on the night that he was leaving, he couldn't just stand looking at a cute, sulky, and pouting Azula in front of him. So, he um... slept with her. **(A/N: **_I__ am not going to write that part in, use your imaginative brains to do that part cause mines not working for that._**) **

It was snowing as they parted from each other and looked at their friends who were there at their wedding. Azula saw her brother and went to him as Sokka smiled at her. She stood in front of Zuko, a smile in her face.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Zuko shook his head at her, a smile on his face as he pulled his sister into a hug.

"I always have time for my little sister." He rested his chin on her head as she tightened her hug in him.

"Thank you, Zuko..." He smiled and broke the hug and stared in her eyes.

"I just still can't believe that my little sister is all grown up into the woman she is today," He rested his hand on her stomach.

"And you're getting married before me." Azula chuckled at her brother.

"Don't worry Zuzu, you'll find the right queen someday. You're only 20, you've still got one more year to find your queen." He smiled at her words.

"Yeah, I've still got time," He hugged her once more before walking to Sokka.

"Hey Fire lord Hot Man." Zuko took Sokka into a brotherly hug. They broke the hug as Azula walked to them.

"I can't believe that you're marrying my sister Sokka, out of all of us it was _you_ who married her." Sokka glared at Zuko.

"Hey, I can be understanding too, if I want to. But most of the time, being understanding is too hard and you have to always concentrate on that person and _I_, don't like to pay attention to only one person and their family matters but Azula was different. She suffered just as much as we all did." Sokka said that with a proud face as Zuko smiled at him.

"Yeah, what you have many of us don't have. We're not like you. Only you can understand my sister, maybe even more than I do myself." Sokka and Azula chuckled at him. From far away they heard Appa's groan. He landed right in front of them as Aang got off by airbending himself and Katara off. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Yes! We made it just in time Katara." Katara smiled as Sokka came to give her a hug.

"Actually, we already finished the wedding vows and kisses but you guys still made it in time for the feast." Katara smiled at the voice and went to hug Azula.

"Aww, your stomach is so big now. I'm going to be an aunty soon." She had a hand on Azula's stomach. From Appa's saddle they heard a groan. Zuko and Azula stared at the saddle in confusion. Aang smiled as Sokka laughed at that.

"Aww, is our little champ still scared of the water?" Sokka said that as Toph poked her head out from the saddle. Azula and Zuko stared in amusement.

"This all your fault Snoozles. If you didn't have to have your wedding _here_ of all place, I wouldn't even be _blind_ to begin with." Toph struggled to get off the saddle. Aang smiled and helped her get off. Toph was wearing a big blue coat on her and had boots on.

"_Thanks_ Twinkle toes, at least _you_ have some manners enough to help me unlike _someone_." She shot an accusing glare at Sokka as he held up his hands in defence.

"Hey, don't give me all the credit why you're here right now." Toph scrunched up her nose.

"You're right... I'm not here for you. I'm here for Platypus Bear right here." She pointed at a random direction as she headed towards Aang. Aang laughed nervously.

"Um Toph... I'm not Azula." Toph blushed at her mistake as Azula laughed and made her way towards Toph. She grabbed Toph by the hand and put it on her stomach. Toph smiled.

"Hey... I think you might have twins... I can feel two heartbeats in here." Sokka stood mouth agape as Azula looked at her shock.

"Are you sure?" Toph scoffed at her.

"Have I ever lied to you guys?" Sokka gave her a frown.

"Yes, you have." Toph smirked.

"Actually, I _have_ lied to you guys more than ten times but what I meant was have I ever been wrong about sensing and feeling vibrations?" Sokka pointed at her accusingly as they laughed at him.

"See? She's lying right now!" Toph turned to him and smack his head. Azula chuckled and held Toph's cold hand as it snowed even more.

"Thanks Toph." Toph smiled.

"No problem Platypus Bear." Azula chuckled at her nickname as Toph looked around.

"What happened to Sparky?" Azula looked at her before smiling and guided her to where Zuko was.

"Here you go Zuzu." She gave Toph's hand to Zuko. He blushed at her with a confused glare.

"What do you mean _'here'_?" He said that as his sister walked away chuckling with her husband and friends.

"I meant that _you_ have to watch her now. Aang and Katara needs time together and I'm too busy making sure my husband don't die from eating too much food." Zuko was fuming from all the smiles and blushed harder when Toph had a cute blush in her cheeks. He took her hands in his and sighed.

"Fine. But only for tonight." He looked at Toph's face. She had a pink nose from the cold and the red cheeks from the blushing and teasings from their friends.

"Whatever Sparky, now move it. I'm cold." He smiled at her. _'You never change do you?'_ He squeezed her hands and walked her towards the big igloo. She huffed and put her head on his shoulder. He jerked away from the touch.

"What are you doing Toph?" She stopped walking and turned his direction.

"I'm cold sparky, so I need your natural heat on me too. Don't be stingy." He smiled at her childness and put her head back onto his shoulder. She sighed in content as she felt the heat from him.

"And don't tell anyone about this at all, you hear me?" Zuko chuckled at her threat.

"Wouldn't ever dream of it Toph." She hit him on the shoulder.

"That's right Sparky," He laughed as at her action, remembering that that was how she showed affection, as they made their way to the feast.

* * *

Sorry that there wasn't more Kataang but I didn't know what to do with them. I think it's because they're actually a couple on the show. I know, it's confusing how I think but for me, if they're an actual couple I don't think I can write them as well as the couple that were never in the show. I had the same truoble with Maiko. I mean I didn't write anything for them yet but thinking about them is pretty hard. Same thing with Sukka too. :(


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **_

_The reviews from chapter one was very heartwarming to me. I'm glad that you guys liked my Azulaang part and thank you everyone who gave me a review, favorited it and followed it. :) _

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairing **

**Azulaang: Married **ft. Tokka and Zutara

Aang was pacing back and forth out of nervousness as Zuko entered his room. Zuko rolled his eyes at him.

"Just calm down already Aang, everything is going to be fine." Zuko said that as calming as he can so the Avatar would stop fidgeting. Aang looked at Zuko.

"But how can I be calm on my wedding day? This is different from your wedding Zuko, this is mine's and Azula's. What if something went wrong and she doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if the guy that kissed her on ember island comes to the wedding and crashes it? What if he takes her away from me? Or even worse, what if she still likes him? What if Zuko, what if!?" Aang was yelling this all out on poor, tired Zuko. He just got back from the girls room and he already has a problem. Zuko sighed.

"That's not true Aang. She doesn't even like him anymore, she likes only you now. And the only reason I can think of why she would leave you is because you doubt that she loves you." As Zuko said those last words Aang stopped pacing back and forth and looked at him.

"Wait. Are you saying that I doubt that she loves me?" Zuko sighed as he put a hand through his hair.

"Well, you are nervous that she might not like you right? You also think that she might even _still_ like her never-once-have-been boyfriend, she might not want to marry you anymore for no reasons whatsoever and that something wrong might happen. Those are all of the signs to doubting someone you love Aang. I've done that many times too." Aang looked at Zuko curiously.

"You have?" Zuko stared off into nowhere as Aang still fixed his gaze on him.

"Yeah... I have... when I just broke up with Mai and I was starting to have feelings for Katara." He gulped as he said that. Aang smiled.

"But you still married her anyways." Zuko turned to look at his friend.

"Yeah, I did." He sent a smile to Aang as he did his signature smile. Zuko turned to the direction of the door.

"Well, we better hurry. I can hear Sokka and Toph being bullied by Katara." Aang chuckled lightly as he followed Zuko outside his room.

* * *

Aang stood in the front of the altar as Azula made her way down the aisle with Iroh. He smiled at his lovely wife as she joined him.

"You look pretty." He whispered in her ear as the priest began reading out of the book. She turned to look at him as he did the same.

"What do you mean I look pretty when I a_m_ pretty? I'm always pretty." He chuckled at her quietly as a frown made its way onto her face. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "you're right, you _are_ pretty." She blushed a scarlet red on her cheeks. _  
_

"It's another one of your tricks isn't it?" Aang chuckled at her.

"Sure, if that's what you think." He smiled sweetly at her as she blushed even more at him with a frown on her face. He took her hand in his as the priest finished his speech.

"You may now kiss the bride." He looked at the couple. Aang turned Azula to face him and smiled.

"I've been waiting for this you know?" She still looked the same as she did before when Aang teased her. He leaned down to her so that their foreheads were touching.

"I'll be sad if we didn't get to kiss. I just wanted to be the same like everyone on their wedding day, kiss their bride in front of their friends. It's fine if you don't but, Zuko kissed, so why can't we? Don't you want to be better than him?" He gave her a teasing-questioning look as she frowned even more. She put her hands around Aang 's neck and pulled him closer so their noses were touching, startling him.

"Fine, but it's only to get back at Zuzu ok?" He chuckled at her. He just knew which buttons to push around her. Just enough to get her to do the things he wanted.

"Yep, whatever you want." She pulled on his collar and they kissed. Everyone in that room cheered for them. She broke the kiss, her face reddening more and more as the cheering got louder.

"This is all you fault isn't it?" He laughed at her then hugged her.

"But _you_ were the one that kissed _me_ remember?" She got out of his hug and hit him on the shoulder.

"But it was your doing! I didn't know anything, I'm not going to get in trouble with you." He laughed even more.

"Who said that we were going to get in trouble? We're already married now." He wiped his teary eyes from laughing as she stood there embarrassed. She turned around from him and made her way towards the way out of the altar. He ran after her, hugging her from her back. He hid his face in her hair as people stared at them. He snuggled more into her hair as she tried to walk away.

"Don't leave me here." She stopped moving and stood still.

"I don't want to be alone. Please..." He sounded so pleading that Azula couldn't just leave him there so she managed to take him off of her and hugged him the correct way.

He smiled, she smiled, they all smiled. Although Sokka and Toph didn't really feel in the mood to be happy after Katara's teasing, they just couldn't stop themselves from smiling at that simple gesture.

Katara smiled as Zuko leaned in for a kiss.

"Aren't they cute?" Katara asked as Zuko hugged her tightly after their kiss.

"Yeah, they are." He turned around and looked at Aang trying to convince Azula to dance with him.

"I'm glad that he found someone for himself, and for her too." Zuko smiled at the newly wedded couple.

"Yeah, me too." Katara looked at him as if she was going to say something but went back to looking at the couple. Zuko caught this and hugged her from behind.

"What were you thinking of?" Katara knew that it was no use hiding from him. He always knew what she was up to. She turned to look at him with mischief in her eyes.

"I know that I'm not supposed to be a matchmaker but don't you think that it's time for Toph and Sokka to come clean with their feelings for each other?" Zuko chuckled at her.

"I can't say that I don't like the idea of pairing them together but I think we should just let them come clean with their feelings by themselves." Katara pondered at that for a little while before sighing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I just can't help looking at them looking and feeling like they were meant for each other when they aren't together."

"Yeah, I get that feeling too." Zuko and Katara looked at a blushing Sokka being forced to ask Toph to dance with him as Aang secretly laughed at him while Azula was looking at them in confusion.

"Why won't he just hurry up?" Katara and Zuko could hear Azula asking Aang that as he continued to laugh.

"Because Toph's making it hard for him to." He still continued to laugh as Toph crossed her arms and huffed at her bangs.

"And _why_ Sokka, must I _have_ to dance with you?" Sokka gulped.

"Um, because you're the only one left without a partner to dance with?" Sweat trickled down his forehead as Toph looked at him pitifully, shaking her head at him.

"Nope, wrong answer. You go and dance with your sister, I'm gonna dance with Sparky." She turned towards the direction of where Zuko and Katara was standing, watching them closely.

"Sparky!" Toph yelled out his name as she began making her way to them with Sokka following her with his head down to the floor.

"On second thought, I think we should just interfere. I don't want to keep dancing with Toph through three more marriages." Katara chuckled at him.

"Oh, come on. I don't think anyone's going to be getting married soon." Zuko gave her a threatening glare.

"What do you mean '_soon_'? Ty Lee and Haru's been together since the war, Mai and Jet are kinda together 24/7 and Suki just found a new lover. What part made you think like that?!" Katara smiled at him then patted his cheeks.

"You better put in a happy face because Toph's coming now." Zuko groaned as Toph and Sokka met them at their destination. Toph stood in front of Zuko with her hand stretched out in front of him.

"Sparky, ask me to dance with you." Zuko looked at Katara with a pleading look but all he got was just a simple shrug. He groaned then took her hand.

"Toph, _please_ dance with me." Toph smirked at him.

"Of course I'll dance with you Sparky. Now, take me to the dance floor." Zuko groaned at the same time as Katara chuckled behind her hand.

"I know what to do Toph, I don't need your help." Toph only smirked wider.

"Then stop being slow. Even your uncle is faster than you." He sighed in defeat then lead her to the dance floor with one last pleading look of help for his wife before leaving.

"I really need to get a new dance partner." Sokka pouted as he followed Toph and Zuko to the dance floor.

* * *

And there! All done! Hope you liked it :P Plus, I am so sorry that I didn't get to update in a long time :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairing **

**Toko: Destiny **

When Zuko was a kid, there was always a little girl who was apart of his childhood. He remembered that she always liked to pick up rocks and that she always liked his uncle. She would spend most of her days in the garden with his uncle, exploring their garden. She carried this green backpack on her back full of plenty rocks. He also remembered that she grew very fond of this boulder at the bottom of the tree trunk. She climbed on it, played with it, named it, and decorated it. But eight years passed and is this still his childhood or just another one of his dreams?

One word only: Zuko

* * *

Four year old Zuko saw her for the first time. She was in her crib, wrapped up in a light green blanket. There was a spinning toy right above her head but she wasn't going for it. Instead she was... nothing... she was doing nothing. She laid there just looking... nowhere. Her eyes weren't moving, her head tossed and turned but her eyes... they were unmovable.

Zuko stepped on the little chair so that he was looking straight at Toph. He reached down to her and brushed a finger along her face. His hand touched her whole face then he tapped her on the nose. He turned around and saw her mother wiped her tears. She was crying. He didn't know why but it must have been something about Toph not playing with her toy.

He stopped playing with Toph and went to her mother. He stood right in front of her as she began to sob again.

"How come she isn't playing with her toy?" Poppy looked up into his golden eyes. She gave him a fake smile.

"She's blind honey. She won't ever be able to see ever again." His eyes widen at that. He looked to his mother as she shook her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry Poppy. I hope that she will be okay from now on." Ursa put a comforting hand on Poppy's shoulder as Zuko looked towards the crib where the baby was crying. Poppy went to Toph and smiled but there was no laughter. She slipped down. Tears began to fall... as she sobbed.

"How could this have gone so wrong? Where did I go wrong? What could have gone wrong?" She questioned this to no one as Toph continued to cry. Poppy stood and shook her head.

"Take her and put her to sleep." Lao walked in as a servant took Toph away. Poppy shook her head and Lao knew. He went over to his wife and hugged her.

"It's alright, it's alright." Ursa put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. He looked up to see his mother crying.

"C'mon, we should leave them alone." They quietly slipped away from the saddened couple.

"The baby..." Ursa smiled at him and picked him up as they walked away from the Bei Fong place.

"No, Toph." Zuko smiled.

"Toph."

* * *

Five year old Zuko came home from school and found Toph in his play room. She was crying. Tears streaming down her face, fists clenched, running nose.

She was kept inside this baby fence used to keep babies inside; like a circle. He dropped his backpack down and looked at the crying baby.

"You don't like it here?" Toph jumped at his voice, startling him as well. She cried louder this time.

"Do you want me to help you?" She was silent before she nodded. He smiled.

He opened the pin and she stood. He looked at her in amazement. She was so small. She didn't even look like a toddler.

She was walking but she was heading the wrong direction. Before she was going to hit the wall he caught her. She smiled as drool came out of her mouth. He used his sleeve to wipe her tears and runny nose.

He wiped her mouth as well but after he wiped it new drool was there. This time, when she smiled at him he noticed her bottom teeth.

"You have growing teeth. Like Azula." He gave a light-hearted laugh as she laughed too. He moved his eyes from her teeth to her eyes. Yep, it was the same as he remembered.

He grabbed her hand and was about to walk her out of the room but she pulled her hand back. She got on her hands and knees and went back to her play pen. He tilted his head in her direction. She was pulling on something green.

He went to her side and helped her pull. They finally pulled out her... bag. She had a bag full of rocks. The kid had a bag full of _rocks_. As she opened her bag he chuckled at her. Once again, she smiled.

She smiled, he smiled, they smiled. He took her hand, she tightened her hold, he walked them out of their prison, and she said something that triggered him.

_'Thanks,' He smiled at her and held her closer to him. _

_'Your welcome.'_

* * *

Six year old Zuko heard that someone was coming over today but he didn't care. Many kids his age came and play but he never cared. They were always Azula's friends. Not his.

He was in his room the time when they did Azula's fourth. Nobody came to get him. He felt sad but he decided not to care. If they didn't care, why should he.

He was about to sleep but something... something green caught his eyes. It was _her_. _She_ was here.

Toph was outside playing with rocks as Azula and her friends ate cake. She played with the rocks as if _they_ were her friends.

She grabbed any random rock that she found and placed them in front of her, making them into a straight line.

He sighed and got out of bed. The first thing that was on his mind when he was downstairs was that Toph needed a friend. He went outside and found her, exactly on the spot where she was before.

He headed towards her as she studied the rocks although she couldn't see them. And, once again, he was the first to say anything.

"What are you doing." She stopped what she was doing and smiled at him. Or tried to at least.

"Playing." She went back to what she was doing before.

"You want to play?" She asked him as she picked up another rock and put it next to the other one.

"How come you're not playing with Azula?" She moved the rock that she was just touching and put it a couple of inches away from the rock. She smiled and clapped her hands.

She turned towards the direction he was at and tried to be grumpy but couldn't when she giggled a little.

"Um... cause I don't want to play cause they don't play with rocks." He smiled at her. She didn't have any trouble showing what she really felt and oddly enough, he liked that about her.

He sat down on the floor next to her. She turned around and started to play with her rocks again.

"Why do you have so much rocks?" She shrugged.

"If I like it I take it. I really like rocks, don't you like rocks?" He pondered about that for a little while before responding.

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled to him.

"Me Too!" He didn't really say that he liked rocks but when she smiled, he was suddenly okay with that.

Later that night she and her family left. As their parents were saying their farewells to each other Toph crawled over to Zuko but missed his spot by only a couple of steps. He smiled at her and grabbed her hands.

"Bye Toph." She blinked. Poppy saw the two kids and smiled. She walked over to them and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder as he looked up at her.

"Don't worry Zuko, we'll come back and play another time ok?" He nodded at her. She took Toph's hand and headed towards the door. As they were about to go out the door Toph's head turned back to Zuko and she smiled.

"Bye!" She waved at him as he smiled at her.

* * *

Seven year old Zuko walked in the hall leading to the garden. He stopped in his tracks as he saw three year old Toph collecting rocks and putting them in her backpack as Iroh smiled at her and drank his tea.

He walked over to her and smiled at her.

"Hi Toph!" She dropped her rocks and turned around with a big grin.

"Hi!" She wiped her dirty hands on her dress.

"Look! I wanna show you something." She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards a tree near the turtle-duck pond.

"See. This is my new favorite rock!" She pointed to a big boulder at the bottom of the tree trunk. Although she wouldn't be able to see what colors it was it was blueish with a hint of green. He chuckled at her.

"You like rocks too much you know." She grinned at him as he calmed down from his laugh. He hadn't laughed that hard in such a long time.

"Yep, I do!" He smiled at her, and this time, it was genuine.

"Zuko." He stared at her.

"You... just said my name..." she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, why?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You've never said my name before, but this was the first time that you did." Her confusion soon died and turned into laughter.

"You're so funny you know?" He shrugged at her as she continued to laugh.

He was confused. Why was it that when she said his name he felt weird. Like when he sees Mai, his crush. He just couldn't understand anything at all.

As he was thinking about this Toph was still playing with her rock. She was doing this for a moment until she came up with something. She nudged Zuko out of his thoughts and told him what she was going to do.

"Yeah, so help me?" He gave her a sideway grin.

"Sure." He grabbed her by the hand and they went searching for decorations for her rock. They grabbed mud from the turtle-duck pond, plucked out flowers in the garden, took grass and weeds, and used other tiny rocks and made a necklace out of it.

Zuko wiped sweat off his forehead as Toph patted mud onto the boulder.

"There. How does it look?" For a moment there Zuko almost forgot that she was blind but he luckily caught himself before saying anything to hurt her.

"It looks good." Toph nodded at him and had a smile that matched his own.

"Yep! Me too." Zuko couldn't help but feel sorry for her that she wasn't actually seeing anything. Poppy and Ursa went to check on the kids and saw them all muddy and dirty.

"Well, it looks like your uncle didn't do such a good job at watching you guys." Iroh chuckled as he heard this.

"Of course i was watching the. I just didn't want to ruin their moment." Ursa smiled at this. Poppy chuckled as she listened to Zuko and Toph talk about their adventure. Ursa now turned her ear to listen to them talk. She also chuckled as she shook her head.

"I guess they need a bath now don't they?" Poppy nodded with a smile on her face.

Zuko and Toph got into the bathtub as Poppy squirted water at them and Ursa came into the room with towels for them. Because they were different gender, both mothers made sure to put in extra bubbles in their bath.

After their exciting adventure and bubbly bath Toph got ready to go home once again. Her hair was still dripping wet as she walked to the door. He was holding onto to her hands as they parted when Poppy tried to pick up Toph.

"Bye Toph," He waved lazily to her as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Bye Zuko..." She nestled her head into her mother's shoulder as Zuko closed his eyes and his mother picked him up. Both mothers smiled knowingly.

* * *

Eight year old Zuko couldn't wait to meet Toph again. As he knew more how to read a calendar he realised that every once a year, on the same day Toph and her family would come to visit him. That was one reason why he couldn't wait to see her. The other reason was because her _favorite_ boulder was still there, almost in the same condition when she left. He decorated it almost everytime he saw that it was losing its touch.

As much as he was excited he was nervous too. Maybe it was because Toph wasn't there yet. She was always there waiting for him. Must've been because they were running late or something. He couldn't know, but he was guessing. WHY? Even he didn't know himself.

There was a knock at the door. Zuko immediately ran for it. Ursa laughed at his enthusiastic attitude.

"Calm down Zuko. They're not going home yet." Zuko turned around and smiled.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure that it was them." He turned around and went to go open the door. When he opened it he saw the Bei Fongs. His smile got larger.

"Yes! I knew you guys were coming!" Lao looked at the boy's pure happiness and smiled.

"Ahh... isn't that sweet? He's been waiting for us... or maybe just Toph." She chuckled at the last part as Zuko ran past them and went clearly straight to Toph and took her hand and ran for the garden. Ursa chuckled also.

"You know, he's been waiting for this day all year." Poppy's eyes widen at that as she and her husband walked into the house. Poppy was about to say something but Ursa already answered for her.

"Yep, it's the truth." Poppy smiled and walked with Ursa into the living room, leaving a confused Lao staring at them as if they were speaking in a different language.

Toph and Zuko ran into the garden laughing. He guided her back to the boulder and put her hand on it. She smiled a bit. Zuko saw and smiled himself.

"See? I told you I took good care of it."

"Yeah... you did. Thanks..." Zuko blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck. Toph reached for his hands.

"C'mon, let's go do more exploring!" She started to pull him and he smiled.

"You have a strong grip." They were still holding hands as Zuko said that. Toph smiled.

"Really?!" She was jumping at him now. He chuckled at her.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to you. Not ever Toph." She blushed a bit and that made him red.

"Um, why don't we just go exploring huh?"

"Yeah!" Toph eagerly looked at him with pink cheeks. He had to cover his face from blushing too much in front of her. Her held her hand tighter and took her exploring.

While they were exploring Poppy had some news for Ursa.

"I was thinking, because Toph is now four and since she is blind, I would just have her homeschooled." Ursa thought about that for a while.

"I honestly don't know what to say about this. I think that it would be good for her but the two children wouldn't be able to meet." Poppy sighed.

"That's what I thought too but... I just don't know what to do anymore and that she is an earthbender it... " Ursa put a hand on Poppy's shoulder.

"I know how you feel about this." Poppy nodded and sighed sadly while ursa was doing her best to keep her tears from falling.

"We'll just let them play as long as they want to... because this will be their last chance to."

Zuko tried his best to catch Toph a turtle-duck but whatever he tried it wasn't working. he was soaping wet as he walked over to Toph.

"I'm sorry Toph, I couldn't catch you anything." He looked like he was about to cry but she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"At least you tried! When you try, it's like as if you were already doing it right... or something like that I don't know." She shrugged her shoulder but Zuko smiled at her.

"Thanks Toph."

"Yep!" She nodded with a smile.

"Wait here for a moment." She sat still on her spot as Zuko went to do his thing. He came back and sat down next to Toph. He put something into her ear as her eyes widen. She put her hand through her hair and got it.

"What is this?" She held it in his face. He put to her nose and she sniffed. She had a smile on her face.

"It smells os good! What is it!?" He chuckled at her and grabbed the flower from her hands.

"It's a fire lily."

"Fire lily..." She repeated the words as he put it back into her hair. She touched it on her head.

"Is it pretty?" He smiled.

"Yeah, it is... just like you too." He blushed as her cheeks became pink.

"Thanks!"

From far away Poppy and Ursa was secretly watching them.

"I never knew that they were that close." Ursa wondered this aloud as Poppy looked at the two children.

"Me either..." Ursa looked at Poppy and knew that it wasn't easy for her too. Poppy took a deep breath and stepped up.

"I better go get her before it's too late." Ursa gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, you should." Poppy nodded and went towards the kids.

"Toph, sweetie... it's time to go." Toph sat up and turned towards the direction of her mother's voice.

"Really? But that was too quick!" She got up and crossed her arms as Zuko got up too.

"Yes, sweetie, it's time. And it wasn't even that quick." She noticed the fore lily on her hair.

"Look mom, it's a fire lily. Zuko gave it to me, right?" Zuko nodded happily. Poppy felt so guilty about having to break the two children's heart.

"It's lovely sweetie."

"Yeah? Because I think so too." She smiled at her mother. Her genuine smile made her even more guilty.

"C'mon, it's time to go." Toph frowned a bit.

"Oh well, that's fine We'll just come back another time. Bye Zuko!" Although she was right next to him she still wanted to scream that out loud.

"Bye Toph. See you next time."

"Yep!"

But... that was the last they saw of each other (Or heard? idk ;p).

* * *

Zuko groaned. He was so tired of Azula and her dirty tricks. She was always teasing him and Mai about their feelings for each other.

"Just leave me alone Azula." He gave a death glare to his sister.

"Fine Zuzu, but you know that you can't deny it." She gave an evil laugh then walked out of his room. He's had a crush on Mai since they were kids. But... he still remembered about someone else too. _Toph..._ He hasn't seen her for eight years now. He doesn't have that much of memories with her but he knew that he had times with her more than he did with Mai even though they were both from Fire nation and were childhood friends.

He never really knew what happened to her but sometimes he wondered... if she was only a dream. But that's not true, because the boulder was still there, it was still there after all those years.

He sighed and got out of his bed. He was headed for the garden. Whenever he felt down he would always go to the same place where he last saw her. He finally reached his destination. He was still thinking as Ursa walked to him and sat down too.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He didn't budge but he was now out of his thoughts.

"I don't know. Just thinking I guess." Ursa sighed.

"Do you remember her?" Zuko's eyes widen and for the first time in a long time, he had actually had somewhat feelings in his face when he looked at her right there.

"Why?" Ursa sighed.

"I've got news that she was getting out of control lately." Zuko was confused by this.

"What do you mean by that?" In his eyes his mother could see that he held curiosity and concern.

"She's not at home and she's competing in fights. Her parents can't control her anymore." Zuko didn't know why his mother just had to keep saying 'control' but it was really getting on his nerves.

"Why do you keep saying that?" He was clearly angry now. His mother didn't know why but he just had so many feelings for her. Maybe it was because as years passed by he was convinced that she was never coming back ever again.

He was always waiting... waiting... and waiting but... as three years came and go he knew. She wasn't coming back. He was always waiting and waiting but she was patient, patient, patient. When did her parents become liars? When did they ever told her what she can and can't do? Since when, since _when_ were they like this? It was always 'be good and we'll go, do good in tutoring so we can go, it was always this, that, that, this and we can _go'..._ but what changed them so much? She was always patient but they... were always lying to her. _Every_ _single_ _day_they _lied_ to her. But eight years passed and she just couldn't take it anymore... not since she learned that she was blind. They thought that she was weak but she wasn't, she was just patient for too long. Now they will know the real her.

"What do you mean Zuko?" Ursa was confused by his outburst.

"You keep saying that they can't control her! She's not an animal you know!" He had to take deep breaths to calm himself.

"I'm sorry that I said that Zuko." Zuko was shocked with himself. Why did he blow? He was never like thin\s but why is it for her?

"No, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that." He lowered his head as shame washed over him.

"Don't be Zuko, you just care a lot for her." He smiled a bit.

"It's funny how you remember but I don't." Ursa smiled and so did he.

"Well, that's not really the thing i came here for though." Her face suddenly hardened.

"Then what is it?" He was curious why she would bring her up but that was not the point.

"Her parents think that it's you who can take her back." If he wasn't confused before, he was confused now.

"Why would they think that. They were the ones that took her away, it's their fault." Ursa shook her head.

"Her parents just told me something that you would like to know." He raised a brow at her.

"What would I like to know?" Ursa smiled weakly.

"She missed you." Zuko stopped breathing for a moment. He quickly moved his head to look carefully at her and what she has just said.

"She wanted to see you so badly too Zuko. She tried so hard. There was not a day where she wouldn't mention about you. She kept that fire lily you gave to her all those years ago. She now has a ton of them because she planted them. Their whether climate over there was different but she missed you so much she needed it to be there. She stayed good, did what she was told but that was all for that one day that she would be able to see you. You've been waiting but she was patient. She waited for so long too, Zuko. All because she was patient but she's had enough. She won't find you anywhere so she decided to run away, win Earth Rumble six and take the money with her to find you. She won't take money from anyone." Zuko was so, no, _too_ shock to have heard this from his mother.

"But how? How will I find her? How can I help her?" This was just all too much for him now. Ursa smiled.

"Your father and I thought that it was time you guys net each other now." Tears came down her eyes as she said that.

"You have everything you need now to find her." Zuko smiled.

"Thanks mom." He hugged her and ran out. He was running his fastest to reach her. He was waiting, waiting, waiting but she was patient, patient, patient. Far too patient. He ran all the way to the front of his house and saw his father. He ran to Ozai and panted in front of him.

"Father-" He was interrupted when he was pulled into a tight hug. He was shocked but then hugged him back. Ozai pulled back and beamed at Zuko.

"You've grown Zuko, too fast maybe." He and Zuko chuckled a bit before it died down.

"Go, your mother and I prepared a ship for you so go. She's waiting." Zuko smiled as tears ran down his face.

"Thanks dad." With that he ran, he ran as fast as he could to the dock. _'I was not the only one waiting. She wa too.'_

Ursa came out and put her head on Ozai's shoulder.

"He loves her." Ozai smiled.

"Yeah, he really does."

The ship was going as fast as it can. He's had this feeling once before. He was nervous. He was going to finally see her after eight long years of waiting. They finally reached the dock and he climbed out of it.

He was running. Running to see her, something he should've done long ago. As he ran he stopped and panted before a group of kids.

"Do you know where Earth Rumble is?" the boy with blue arrows was about to say something until the tall tan boy, around Zuko's age, stopped him.

"Wait! What if he's-ow!" He got smacked in the back of the head by the tan girl, maybe his sister.

"Can't you see that he needs to be there? He's obviously panting you idiot!" The boy with blue arrows sighed then stepped up to Zuko.

"Go straight then turn left. It shouldn't be hard to miss." Zuko nodded then thanked the boy.

Aang smiled as Sokka was being hit by katara.

"I'm glad that he finally came. She's been waiting for forever." Katara let Sokka go this time as she moved to stand next to Aang who was looking at Zuko run to Toph.

"Yeah, all those years that we've known her she's been thinking about him for forever." Sokka rubbed his head and stood on the opposite side of Aagn, afraid that he might get hit by his sister again.

"You know, he runs rather slow." Katara got angry.

"He runs a lot faster than you. It was just because you wasted his time Sokka!" Sokka ducked behind Aang.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry!"

Zuko saw it. He saw the place. He was coming closer and saw Toph come out of there with a smile on her face. She had a bag of gold in her hands.

_'Mom was right. She was dead serious about finding me again.'_ As he ran to her tears came out of his eyes. She was still smiling until she felt this very strong, fast beating heart coming towards her. She didn't know what to do. Was it good or was it bad?

Zuko ran up to her and hugged with his face a mess.

"I missed you Toph. I missed you too. I waited so long." As he said those words she knew who it was. She buried her head into his chest as tears fell from her eyes.

"Me too Zuko, me too..."He chuckled a bit and spun her around. Then there was everyone, fans, by passers, strangers, everyone; everyone was there.

Zuko let her down onto the ground.

"I love you Toph," He kissed her. He _kissed__ her_ in front of everyone. Not that she didn't mind though. She deepened the kiss when she put her hands around his neck and he put his hands around her waist so that they were height to height.

"Aww... aren't they so cute?" Katara said that as aang and Sokka came behind her.

"Yeah, it is." Aang said that as he put one of his arm around katara and held her closer as she blushed.

"Try not to be jealous Sokka." Sokka groaned when he heard Katara said that.

"I still have Suki!" Katara chuckled at him.

"Oh, come here you." Sokka tried to groan but couldn't when Aang and Katara hugged him he felt happy.

"Okay, I have to admit. Group hugs are okay too." They chuckled at him.

Zuko finally put her down and she pulled on his collar, making him bend a little.

"I love you too Zuko." They smiled and walked out of the place holding hands.

* * *

This was my longest story or chapter. Hope you guys like it. I'll fix the mistakes tomorrow, too tired.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **_

_I was just thinking if what Sokka would say if he proposed to her. :) _

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairing **

**Sokkla: Proposal **ft. Kataang and Toko

He pinned her to the wall as she scowled. He looked down at her face and smirked. She saw this and frowned.

"Marry me." She stared at him shocked by what he had just said but quickly recovered and answered him.

"Why?" She asked and he let go of her hands to which she rubbed gently and sent him a death glare. He didn't return the gesture but instead smiled brightly.

"If you marry me, you can rule the world." She pondered at his words for a moment as he stared back at her, waiting for her reply. She stared right back at him, trying to figure out what he meant by that _but_, as usual, she had no idea what was going in that small, little brain if his.

"And how can I do that?" She said as she gave him a questioning look. Once again, that dumb smile of his was back on his face.

"Well you know how I have a sister right?" He moved towards her and showed his fingers to her. She nodded.

"Yeah and you know how my sister and the Avatar is dating?" He looked at her before continuing on. She nodded again.

"Yeah, well, he's the last and only Airbender remember? And I'm pretty sure that everyone knows that sooner or later they would be getting married soon. So, if they _do_ get married, that would mean that there is some kind of peace treaty and my sister would have at least half the power of the Air Nomad society as Aang. But because she is also my sister, that would mean that I would have that power too. Plus, I am a friend of him too."

Whatever Sokka had just said... made total since to Azula. If that damn Avatar and annoying Waterbender got married, they would have equal access and power to their two nations and Sokka, being their brother _and_ 'brother-in-law', he would also gain that power.

"And the access we get from the other two nation is by you." She looked at him in surprise.

"Since you have a brother and he is from Fire Nation, of course, we would gain that power from him and you." His fingers were in her face by now.

"Then what about Earth Kingdom?" He gave an evil smirk.

"You know, this is why you should love your uncle a bit more." She gave him a disgusted look. '_I mean really, aren't I a bit too old to be loving my uncle.'_

"Zuko just broke up with Mai so he should have enough free time to bond with Toph. You know, The Greatest Eartbender in the World?" Every word of his is now clicking together.

"So, what you're trying to say is, to use my uncle to bring Toph and my idiot brother together?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, they _are_ a bit too fond of the old man though, no?" She thought about his words.

"You know... they _are_ a bot too fond of him. I think this plan might actually be good." He smiled brightly at her.

"I know right!"

"Hmm... but... wouldn't it be easier if I just took over the world?" Sokka made a shocked face.

"Well, yeah, you could but it's easier to gain control like my plan then just easily kill them one by one." And again, his words made more sense.

"And just so you know, my sister and the Avatar is on their first date right now. I was gonna ruin it but this was a much better idea." Well, since they're already on their first date, what more can she do. It just made more sense to go with Sokka's plan, though she'll never admit it.

"Since you asked me, I'll go with your plan." When she said that Sokka danced around the room.

"Hah! I knew you were goon go with it!" As he went on about knowing her next move she grabbed him by the shirt.

"But why would _I_ marry _you_?" Sokka lifted her hands off him and stood away from her then grinned.

"Because I proposed you this idea and because I am pretty smart too. All those attacks we led on you was planned by me actually." Azula sighed then smirk.

"If that is how it's going to be then go and start planning." With that he ran off to start planning on how to get Toph and Zuko together.

_Couple Of Weeks Later_

Toph and Zuko was sharing a cup of tea as Iroh set up the Pai Soh board for them to play. They were both on each other's neck since this morning when they saw each other.

Toph just barely ran away from Katara's wrath about Toph making fun of her and Aang's failed date which she herself ruined. With the help of Sokka of course (Although Sokka has promised to help Azula that doesn't mean that he still can't do his job as a brother.)

Zuko was still having a hard time without Mai, ruling over a nation without his uncle's help, and adapting to the changes in his life.

"Ahh... you young children should just relax and enjoy your time while you can." Toph snorted and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get the game started." Iroh could only smile at her genuinely before letting them play.

5 wins and 3 losses later, Zuko was getting impatient with the girl. I mean really, she's blind yet she won 5 times. 5 Times! I f Zuko hadn't known better he would have thought that she was cheating but Iroh's always complimenting that she plays well and even her tea was better than his.

"Toph, are you sure you're not cheating?" That cuts it. All this jerk (probably in front of her) has been whining the whole entire damn time she has forst gotten here. Uncle this, uncle that. So whiny!

"Is this a fight Hot Head?! 'cause if it is I would've won you blindfolded with my hands toed behind my back! Oh, wait! I am blind!" She slammed her fists in the table.

"How can you decide something like that for yourself and me especially? It isn't like you're the boss!" Azula face palmed as she saw the scene unfold before her eyes. A week ago she had asked assistance from Iroh, even tried to threaten him but he happily complied to her words like an idiot the he was.

Azula and Sokka had been hiding behind some bushes taking cover in case they got found out.

"Fine! Then let's take this outside since you are so _manly_!" Toph and Zuko was about ready to fight but Iroh was just calmly sipping his tea and before he knew it they were rolling in dirt and throwing fire at each other.

Azula had to admit, Toph was very strong for even someone her age and size, let alone condition or handicap. But the thing with Toph is that she uses her weakness to an advantage, which was one of the traits that Azula had admired from her.

"I bet Toph would be the first to propose." Azula said that out of the blue but Sokka heard.

"Nah, if anyone it would be Zuko." Azula frowned.

"Toph is a lot smarter than my brother and more blunt and straight to the pint." Sokka also frowned at her comment.

"Yeah, but Zuko isn't stupid. He's quick to realize his mistakes and such."

"Hmm... but you proposed to me first you know." Sokka stares at her shocked.

"Yeah but that doesn't count. Besides, no matter what we all know that Aang would be the first to propose." Azula made a face.

"You never know, your sister might propose too." As they fought over this Azula came up with a plan.

"I bet you anything that Toph would be the first to propose." Sokka smirked.

"I bet you my sword that Zuko would be the first to propose." Azula returned the gesture.

"You should know that when I say anything I actually mean nothing but you already said your sword so no take-backs." Sokka's mouth was hanging open. Azula ran away as Sokka ran after her.

"You should've known me better!" She yelled as she ran. Toph felt their footsteps as Zuko spot them.

"I never knew that they were going out." Toph said and Zuko shrugged.

"I didn't know either."

Iroh smiled at them as he took a sip of his tea.

"Ahh... young love; always so sweet."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed and I hope I didn't get too ooc. Read and review! You know you want to!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

_Written for UnwiseOne _

So... I know that many authors have already done this but you know one thing for sure... they've never finished it before. And one more thing, in the original story Toph had never gone on a 'life changing field trip' with Zuko before so here is one where they do get to go on one together... _with_ Azula of course.

Warning: I am not writing the full story. Just a tiny clip or so.

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairing**

**Zoph: Avatar: The One From The Past **

_What if instead of Fire Nation being the bad guys, it was the Water Tribe? What if it was Sokka who was in Zuko's place and Katara in Azula's? And what if the Avatar was Toph instead if Aang?_

Toph has been asleep in a coffin 100 feet below ground. 100 years later Fire Nation siblings Zuko and Azula finds her. They assume that she may be the Avatar, though Azula denies to believe it. Though he may not be as good as his sister, Zuko has himself thinking that it is his duty, responsibility... destiny... to teach Toph how to firebend and the other three elements. With the knowledge of the Avatar being found, he must take her to the Fire Nation and take care of her.

We're skipping to the part with Toko and Azula field trip.

* * *

Toph hopped off of Appa and ran towards Zuko. She jumped at him and he caught her with wide eyes.

"What is wrong with you Toph?" He narrowed his eyes at her and had his hands under her arms as she had her legs around his legs. "What if I hadn't caught you and you fell?!" He was was pretty much yelling at her now. She 'hmph' at him and let go of his hold. She walked a good distance away from him before turning around to face him and crossed her arms.

"Quit being such a party pooper Zuko. You know you missed me." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose at her childness.

"Yes, Toph... whatever you just said." He said to her as Azula walked in with an amused smirk on her face as she and the others came in.

"You know... I kinda missed this. You, Toph, and your daily banter." She rolled her eyes when Toph started saying how they must've missed her so much when she joined Aang had to go searching for someone. Toph decided to call their little journey the 'life changing field trip'.

The sun settled as Katara handed them their dinner. Toph sniffed her dinner before eating it. Katara shook her head with a smile on her face.

"It's not poisoned Toph." She gently took the bowl out of Toph's hand and observed the younger women. Toph snorted at her comment.

"I know that it's not. I just like to know what I'm eating okay? Cause for all I know, I could be eating poop."

Katara laughed as Zuko and Azula dropped their spoon and inspected their dinner while Sokka only shrugged and went back to eating.

After dinner Zuko decided to go for a walk late into the night. By _himself_. He knew that Toph was following him, he just decided to ignore her for a while.

Toph had catched up to Zuko and smiled his direction while her hands were behind her back. They walked for a couple of seconds before Toph decided to speak. "Hey, don't you want to go on a life changing field trip with me?"

He gave her a funny look even though he knows that she can't see. He stopped walking and she did the same, waiting patiently for his reply, something she rarely did; wait patiently. She sighed and he walked in front of her to stand face-to-face with her.

"Why do you want to know so bad Toph?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"Why are you beating around the bush Zuko? Are you jealous that I didn't take you on my first life changing field trip?" Toph laughed after she finished her sentence and Zuko scowled at her.

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous? I've been traveling all over the world with you. Why would one little thing like this upset me?" Yeah, sure. He was so not jealous when Toph and Sokka went on their life changing field trip with Katara and then Aang. Yeah... he was soo not jealous.

Toph held up her hands in defense and stepped back from him. "Hey, all I did was ask you one question. You didn't have to get so angry." She crossed her arms and blew her bangs out of her face.

Zuko sighed. "I-I... I know... I'm sorry." He had a sad face on as shame washed over him. He hated how whenever he was speaking to anyone other than his sister and uncle he would end up messing up his words. Even though he's known Toph for months now she still had the same effect on him. "It's just that... you've been doing this the whole day you know. And the thing is, you don't have to do this Toph. You don't have to do anything for me... or my sister. We decided to this for you and for ourselves. You don't owe us anything." Toph frowned and moved up to him and grabbed his hands in her own.

She smiled lovingly at him. "I know Zuko. But I am not doing this because I have to or I need to. I'm doing this because I want to." She pulled lightly on his hands as he looked at her shocked. "Just you and me." She put their hands under her chin, supporting the weight of her head. "Together... with you sister too, it'll be just like the old times, Zuko. Just us three, as a family." She slowly dropped his hands back down to his side. He was slowly taking in what he said and looking for the right words to say to her because the last time he checked, he wasn't very good as he thought he was speaking to girls. _Especially_ girls like Toph.

He was still racking his mind to come up with anything to say to her until he heard a sight from Toph. "You know... I was hoping that you'd say yes." She put her head down and that almost tore at Zuko's heart. "I even did research on where we were going too. But if you don't want to, we don't have to." As she finished that she slowly turned around. "And remember, I did this because I _wanted_ to, not because I _owe_ you or anything." She started to walk away from him.

"Agh! Damn it... Toph!" He caught her arm before she could walk any further. He made them both stop as he walked in front of her, ignoring the fact that it was no use facing her, she couldn't see him.

"Ok look and I know that you can't but my point is that I-I'm... I'm sorry." He looked very sincere right now and she could feel it in his heartbeat.

"Zuko..." She put a hand on his scar. "You don't have to do anything for me, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I understand." He frowned at her words and removed her hand.

"What do you mean you understand?"

"You know... I can just always take Azula and ourselves. We don't need a boy to be there for us to be able to go. I just thought that you'd really want to come along." She tried to go around him, she _tried_ to go around him. Toph Bei Fong _never_ tries to go around anyone, they should've by then already moved or have been pushed into the ground. In fact, they shouldn't have even been in her way.

"I didn't mean to be mean but we don't have a history for you to fix Toph. There is nothing from us that you have to fix. We've been always broken from the start... you don't need to try so hard for something that has already broken."

"Your mother..." As the words left her mouth Zuko grabbed her shoulders.

"What about my mother?" His voice almost seemed pleading. She removed his hands from her shoulders and held them in his hands, smirking at him.

"I've been keeping tracks on her. While I was on another life changing field trips with the other, I had enought time to be thinking about you and your sister's well-being, so... I also kind of went asking about a certain someone and did you know what? She was actually still in the Fire Nation!" She now had a smile on her face. Zuko stared at her shock.

"How come I never knew of this?" Toph shook her head still smiling.

"Because I never told you idiot!" She punched him in the shoulder and ran off, heading towards the little house that they were resting in. He stood there shocked. She had just told him some very extraordinary news and then just left him hanging there.

"Wait! You weren't even finished. That's not all right? Toph!" He ran after a laughing Toph.

* * *

Azula had a satisfied look on her face as she rode on her ostrich-horse next to her brother and Toph. They've been riding for the whole afternoon now and Zuko was still a tad bit upset about what Toph and Azula did to make him come along. Who wouldn't when Toph tormented him by not telling him more about his mother and Azula readily lit her hand on her blue fire and said she might just wanted to end Toph's life right then and there but that wasn't what scared him. What scared him the most was when Toph didn't even budge; she didn't fight back, she was totally ok with it and for all Zuko knew, Toph never backed down without a fight but apparently when Toph and Azula didn't get what they wanted bad things may-no, _will_ happen.

"Where are we Toph?" Zuko asked the girl on his right as Azula rode in front of them, saying that they were to slow and there is no such thing as 'enjoying the sight' for Toph hence she was blind.

"Hm..." Toph mused as Zuko stopped riding and paused to look at the girl. She was rustling with something.

"We aren't lost are we?" Toph turned her heads towards Zuko and shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"Well, if we followed this map-" Toph was interrupted as Azula sent a glare to the girl.

"Map?" Zuko said almost afraid to even say it. "Map... Toph," He closed his eyes and palmed his forehead. "if there was a map why didn't you just say so?" Annoyed by what Zuko had said to her Toph rode around the siblings and the stopped her ostrich-horse to face them.

"Hey, I thought that I could read this without your help. Besides, I think I even knew where we went wrong. The ladies at a village that I traveled across even told me exactly where to go." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Yes, let the 'blind' girl read the map." Zuko ignored his sister and directed his gaze at Toph.

"You could've just given it to me so I could've at least prevent us from getting lost." Toph crossed her arms defiantly as she also held her gaze in Zuko's direction and much to Zuko's surprise Toph actually got her gaze straight into his eyes. This sent chills into Zuko's spine.

"You know, if you guys just wanted to argue just cover about how much you guys wanted to stare at each other for this long, just get a room and do so. No one's stopping you." Zuko's head snapped back to Azula as Toph frowned, she wouldn't even be able to see him no matter how hard she tried so it was no use to say that. Although Azula sometimes seemed to be very mean, Toph really liked that about her. She never pitied Toph, not once, kind of.

"This isn't funny Azula." Zuko said, a frown coming onto his face as well. She rolled her eyes again then sighed.

"Fine, whatever let's just go already." As she said that she started before them. Toph came up to Zuko and said, "I think your sister is crazy."

Zuko shook his head at Toph as she rode ahead of him. _'Girls... '_ He thought to himself.

Azula was still looking at the map until she heard a rumble. She turned around and asked,"What was that?" Toph smiled as Zuko blushed.

"That was just my stomach Azula." Upon hearing this she laughed at him, Toph joining in with the laughter, making Zuko go redder than he already was.

"You guys are so childish... the Fire Nation princess and Avatar, laughing at a simple roar of my stomach growling." Zuko pouted as Toph and his sister did not take him too seriously, still continuing to laugh at him.

It was getting late into the evening so the group decided to rest for the night. Toph had made earth tents for them as Zuko went searching for woods and Azula was thinking of how to cook. It was funny how there were two girls yet they didn't know how to cook, and a boy who did know how to cook. But it wasn't a big deal for Toph since she was blind and Azula refused to entertain the idea that she would someday have to cook for herself and her betrothed, if that ever happened.

Zuko came back with the woods in his hand as Azula watched Toph lay in the dirt as if she was never going to have her foot touch it again. Sure, she's been riding on those ostrich-horses but that didn't mean that she had to behave this way. Although Azula think it's pretty childish of her to do that she was still amused at how earth was the only element that you can roll on without dying. Fire would get you burned obviously, water would drown you, and air... I guess you could say that you would never be found if you weren't an Airbender.

He built the fire and Toph moved a little bit closer towards the fire. Zuko decided that soup was the best decision for them now so he started to get a work on it. He grabbed a pot from his ostrich-horse and began to fill it with water and put the contents that he had asked Azula to find, she rolled her eyes at him but still did it anyways, in the pot on top of the fire. Toph frowned.

"I'm cold too Sparky." Zuko rose an eyebrow at her.

"But you know how to firebend now. In fact you should be practising on that too." Toph only frowned deeper and crossed her small arms.

"Yeah, but you know, I never really liked fire as much as earth."

"But you don't like anything at all besides earth Toph, so that doesn't count." Azula said with a serious expression. Toph pouted at her, she knew that Azula had won this one. She took a deep breath, focusing on her breathing, and created a small fire. She smiled a little to which Zuko couldn't help but also smile.

Although Zuko had taught Toph how to firebend long ago, she still seemed afraid to firebend. It must be because she can't see it. That was Zuko's theory about Toph not liking to bend fire.

Zuko stirred the soup one last time before grabbing three bowls for him, his sister, and Toph. They surrounded the pot and sat on the floor. He handed them their bowls and sat next to Toph and Azula sat across from them. Zuko smiled when he noticed that Toph didn't sniff her food. That simple gesture reminded him of how much they've all been through.

"What are you smiling about Zuzu?" Zuko snapped out of his little, pleasant memories.

"I was just thinking of the times when I cooked and Toph always sniffed them before she ate. Almost like an animal." Toph spilled her soup back into the bowl when she heard Zuko say this and frowned.

"Hey, I was just being cautious around those times. You guys could've poisoned me. And I never knew you guys around that time either." She picked her spoon back up, scooped the soup in her spoon and was about to eat it it before letting it drop back into her bowl just to say, "And I wasn't an animal!" She hit Zuko in the shoulder as she said that, making Azula laugh.

After they finished their meal they went to sleep. Not long after a couple of punches on the arm from Toph, insults about manliness from his sister, and teasing from both of the better girl benders, Zuko got up and sat by the dying campfire. He punched out a flame and it landed by the campfire. He knew that Toph always knew when someone was going to be awake, even if you yourself didn't know, she knew.

Toph earth bent her tent down and walked in Zuko's direction. She plopped down next to him.

"What'cha doing here Sparky?" Zuko didn't know how to answer that. He had an unsettling feeling and he didn't know why.

"I don't know... just thinking I guess." toph frowned at his lack of meaning in his words.

"You can't just not know anything Zuko." He didn't respond to her. After a couple minutes of silence he spoke.

"I haven't seen my mother in so long, I don't how to react if I see her." Toph snorted.

"Of course you do. You're gonna look at her, then cry and run into her arms and then tell her you found me, the Avatar, and tell her how much of a bully Azula is. With my help of course." Zuko sighed.

"It's not that easy Toph." They got quiet again.

"It's not really only your mother is it? It's about Azula isn't it?" Toph broke the silence this time.

"My mother and Azula never really had a good relationship. Just like me and my father." Zuko's voice turned bitter as he strained himself to say those last words. Toph felt his heartbeat and wiggled in her spot.

"Don't worry about Azula. She can watch herself." After she finished her sentence she got up and stretched while yawning. She brought down her hand slowly and hit Zuko in the arm. She smiled as he rubbed his sore arm.

"I hope you don't get too affectionate with my mother." This only made Toph laugh lightly before punching him in the arm again and left.

"Thanks." He said softly as she entered her tent.

"Stupid Zuzu." Azula said quietly in her tent as she lay on her side, her hands tucked nicely under her cheek. She had heard everything that they just said.

"Don't worry so much... I worry about you too you know."

"I know you do." Toph said and laugh lightly, making sure Zuko doesn't hear them as she made her way into Azula's tent.

"I hate you." Azula turned away from the blind earthbender and laid on her other side.

Toph snickered. "I feel the same way, Lightning bug." Azula smirked and grabbed her pillow and threw it in Toph's face.

"Go to your tent, Toph." She shook her head at Azula and tackled her.

"Nope. I'm sleeping in here. With you." Azula moaned but didn't say anything. They slept like that all night with Toph on top of Azula as she still slept with her hands under her cheek, sleeping like an angel.

The next morning Zuko woke up earlier that usual and saw this scene. Normally they would have a door but Toph was being a baby yesterday night so she didn't create one and possibly because she didn't want to wake Zuko up. He smiled at them and turned around to leave until he heard Toph yawn. She got up and rubbed her eyes groggily and wiped at her mouth as Azula stirred in her sleep.

"Morning Sunshine." Toph said that as her hands roamed on the futon that she and Azula slept in. Her hands touched the frills of the pillow. Bingo. She snatched the pillow under Azula's head and shouted, "You too, Platypus Bear." As soon as Toph's head began to function correctly, she dashed off leaving behind a dazed Azula. It took Azula a moment or so until she realized that Toph had just ran off with her pillow. They zoomed passed Zuko as he packed up his things. They chased each other around until toph surrendered and gave her back the pillow.

"And you drooled on me too Toph. That's gross. How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Quit playing and pack your stuff." Zuko said as Azula gave her the 'I'm not amused' look.

"She started it first Zuzu. It's her fault." Azula blamed Toph childishly as Toph ignored her and skipped back to their tent. Minutes later and they were all ready and set to leave.

* * *

Zuko gave the map one look before nodding his head at Azula.

"This is it." He drew in a breath as Azula furrowed her brows. "She's in this town." They rode into the town and Toph sniffed the air.

"I'm hungry guys." And if as on cue Azula's stomach growled. She looked down at her stomach in surprise.

"Wow. I didn't know I was this hungry." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"You barely ate anything for breakfast Azula. Of course you'd be hungry."

"Quit your yapping and hurry up already. I'm starving." Toph interrupted as she waited for them patiently, she wasn't on earth right now so she wouldn't be able to tell which way they were going. Zuko grabbed her reigns and the strode to a nearby tree and tied their ostrich-horses there. Toph slid off her ostrich-horse and began walking towards the food market. Azula and Zuko followed her silently with their hoods over their heads, not wanting to attract anyone.

She got up to the front where the store owner was. The store owner turned to look at Toph. He stared into her eyes as Azula and Zuko caught up to her. Azula stepped in front of Toph and gave a glare to the man.

"Is there something bothering you?" The man looked up at her startled before shaking his head. He whispered almost too quietly, "No."

"Then quit staring." Toph had now ended up standing next to Zuko who was behind Azula the whole time. He hated how every time they were in a town people always stared at him and Toph. He didn't like it and neither did she.

"What can I give you miss?" The store owner asked shakily. Azula broke her glare from the man and turned around to face Toph and Zuko. She walked over to them asked them what they wanted and told the store owner.

After they left the shop Toph commented, "That shop had some bad services. They were rude and they were-well, they were something. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Disrespectful." Zuko said moments after Toph said that and she nodded.

"And judging." Azula added in quickly as Zuko just finished his. He turned her way and gave her a smile which she returned.

They finished eating and got on their own ostrich-horses and started off. Hours later Zuko halted them.

"What's the matter Sparky? Bathroom breaks?" Toph smirked and chuckled as Zuko gave her a frown. Azula smiled a little. Toph always had a way to make them smile or laugh but in Zuko's case, frown.

"No. We're here." Toph and Azula gave them a confused stare. He rolled his eyes at them.

"I meant that we've reached our destination. My mother's in this town. Or is supposed to be." Toph and Azula silenced. Toph wasn't a part of their family so her being there would somehow be awkward if they were to hug. If being the key word. She hoped that she would also be included in their family hug. She always thought of Zuko and Azula as her own brother and sister. Azula was not ready. She wasn't ready to meet her mother. She was never her mother's favorite, it was always Zuko but she didn't hate him for that. She was her father's favorite and Zuko was her mother's favorite.

She took a deep breath. "Let's go." As she said that she rode in front of them. Zuko stared at her back before grabbing Toph's rein and following after Azula.

They arrived in a town. It wasn't that much different from the one before but this town... just seemed a bit more... empty. Azula and the two stopped by a nearby store to them and asked questions about Ursa.

"There is a woman who lives pretty far away from here. In the woods." Toph tilted her head, she was a bit curious.

"Why is she living there?" She asked the person. She was unsure if the person was a she or he, considering she was still on her ostrich-horse.

"She said that she has a past. Something that she has to keep to herself. I believe she arrived three days after the death of Fire Lord Azulon." Bingo. That was all they needed to hear.

"Thank you. We'll be leaving now." With the new information that they received, they headed off into the sunset in the direction of the foreset.

They've been traveling through the forest for hours and Toph was yawning now. She was starting to nod off too now. Zuko was starting to consider having Toph ride with him instead. They all stopped for a short couple of minutes as Zuko changed Toph onto his horse.

"Where are we going to leave this?" Azula said pointing a finger at Toph's horse.

"We'll take it with us. I'm sure it's not that wild that it'd run off without us." He gave the animal one more look as it fixed its gaze on Toph. "I think." They had all their traveling clothes and supplies on the horse as Toph was nodding off to sleep on Zuko's chest.

Azula looked in Zuko's direction and chuckled. Zuko noticed and frown.

"It's not like _you_ wanted her to ride on _your_ ostrich-horse."

"Yeah, but she still could've ride with me if you insisted I let her. But, of course, you all of a sudden willingly let her ride with you so I have nothing to say. Hmm... you didn't even ask me." Zuko ignored her as she smiled in triumph.

Off into the distance Zuko saw smoke and a little light.

"I think that might be it Azula." She nodded. They started towards the direction that they saw the smoke coming from. As they walked through the damp and misty forrest Toph woke up. She noticed that she wasn't on her own personal horse and frowned. They moved her, without her permission to be exact. She could've been kidnapped and she wouldn't even know it if someone had told her but she knew who she was riding with. It was Zuko.

He felt her struggle and knew that she was awake. Azula saw this as well and grinned. "Had a nice sleep Toph?"

She frowned at Azula before turning her head. She knew she wouldn't be able to see but she would just like to know what they did with her ostrich-horse.

"What happened to mine?" She asked and Zuko answered her this time.

"It's riding behind us. I tied its rope to my pack in the back." Toph nodded in understanding.

"Are we still in that forest?"

"Yes, we still are and I'm getting very tired of it." Azula answered her.

"Why does she have to live so far away. It's not like anyone's trying to kill her or something." It got quiet as she said that. "Right?" They stopped as Toph's head bumped into Zuko's chest and Azula chuckled.

"You're evil you know that?" Azula shrugged before saying, "I've been told that many times."

"Gee, I wonder who wouldn't." Toph rolled her eyes, something she catched on from Azula and her eyes rolls to Zuko.

"Besides," Azula said, directing this conversation on Toph, "It's not like you would've liked to bump your tiny head on my chest." Toph and Zuko blushed as Azula laughed evilly at them.

Zuko cleared his throat, face still reddening, "Besides I think we should stop going on any farther. I think this is the place." They all got off their animals. As soon as Toph touched the ground she kissed it.

"Ahhh... I love the earth soo much."

"Then just marry it." Azula said and Toph stopped and pondered on that for a bit.

"I don't mind." Toph said and kissed the dirt one more time as Zuko tied their things by a tree. They began to walk as Zuko looked at the map then back to the direction they were walking in.

"This forest wasn't in the map." Azula stopped walking and Toph crossed her arms.

"I should've known that people were always liars." She huffed at her bangs.

"Or maybe no one except for the townspeople in the town we were just in are the only people who knows about this place."

"And why not Zuzu?" Azula asked as she crossed her arms expectantly.

"I think this... is the place where... banished people are supposed to be. I mean if you look at it-"

"I can't." Toph said in between Zuko's sentence much to his annoyance.

"this way, as we traveled through here, in the outer parts of the Fire Nation, these towns keep getting smaller and smaller. This is different from the boiling rocks. These are the place for the banished, somewhere I should've belonged to."

"And that is why we need to see this place even more." Toph said to him, not waiting for him to answer her. "Well, you guys do the seeing while I do the hearing."

"I think we might find more than what we need." Zuko said as he trailed behind the two girls.

It was night as they reached the destined place. Toph rose both of her arms stopping Azula and Zuko.

"I feel heartbeats." Azula and Zuko noted the 's' in her sentence. "They're coming this way."

"I'll speak to them, since I seem more normal than you two." Azula said as she stepped in front of Toph as she stuck her tongue out at her. Normal, something she and Zuko had in common.

"Excuse me... sir?" One of the strangers said as they reached Azula. She rolled her eyes at him/her.

"I am a woman, _sir_," She said as the man paled, "and pardon my rudeness but we are here to see someone."

"I am sorry that I didn't know you were a woman," Others came out of the homes as the person made a big commotion about Azula's gender. "With all those heavy cloaks who would've knew." Azula was beginning to get ticked off buy this person. Someone stepped up to them and gasped.

"Azula?" Hearing this voice Zuko and Azula's head immediately shot up.

"Mother..." Zuko breathed out as a lump appeared in his throat. Azula stood there not knowing what to do. This was just too unexpected for her. She thought that Zuko would have to deal with their mother but there she is, standing in front of Azula instead of Zuko. Toph, sensing Azula and Zuko not doing anything moved in front of them.

"Hello Lady Ursa, my name is Toph and these are your kids. I'm pretty sure you know who they are though." Toph said pointing at the two, guessing that luck was on her side and she was pointing at the right people. Tears hit Ursa's eyes as she ran and hugged her two children. Zuko sobbed and wrapped his arms around his mother, Azula bewildered by this moment, also teared a little as she gently hugged her mother awkwardly. She never was the affectionate kid.

Toph felt that this was supposed to be a private moment so she made the villagers leave.

"Thank you." Toph heard between sobbs and sniffings. She smiled and nodded. They all stayed there for a couple of moments more as Toph stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Ursa, being the oldest out of all of them obviously, got up and smiled at Toph.

"Please, don't feel awkward and come sweetie." She opened her arms but Toph stepped back, shaking her head as she did so.

"This is a moment meant for only you three. I have to step out." Azula chuckled as she and Zuko stood up also.

"What? Our Toph is scared of hugs?" She smiled when Toph looked shocked for a second.

"No! Of course not." She frowned and crossed her arms. Ursa smiled before wrapping Toph into a hug.

"Thank you." Toph moved out of her embrace. She can't even believe that she was going to do this, but she was.

"No, thank you." Toph kneeled down and bowed at Ursa's feet. Zuko and Azula was in shock. Toph was never a person to bow down to a person even if it was very much necessary and the bow that she did... it wasn't even a 90 degrees bow, it was a full bow. The last time they saw her did this was when she needed a waterbending teacher and it just had to be Katara.

"If it weren't for you, I would've never met them." When she said this, she meant it with all her heart. Ursa pulled Toph up and hugged her again, this time harder.

They all went and stayed at Ursa's. After they ate they talked for a while before retiring to bed. Toph, not yet asleep, got up and found her way outside. It was pretty funny how Zuko just magically got up around that time too. It wasn't like they planned this but... they always see each other before bedtime. It's like they had to do this before they went to sleep or something.

Ursa saw that Zuko and Toph went out for private times so she went to Azula's room to check up on her and not much of a surprise to her, Azula was awake. She was staring out the window, letting the breeze chill up the room. Ursa smiled and sat down by her bed. Azula looked at her mother before turning back at the window. Ursa followed her gaze and noticed that she wasn't just looking at the scenery but Toph and Zuko.

"I'm interested in them." Azula said and pointed out the window.

"Is there something going on between them?" Ursa asked curiously. The last love interest she knew of was just Mai.

"Nope." Azula said as she shook her head. "But..." She started again as she moved to a sitting position and patted a seat next to her. Ursa nodded and sat next to her, combing her hair with her hands. Azula hated to admit it but, she missed this a lot. This was kind of the reason she always did Toph's hair although she hated it so much, almost like Azula: hating everything as a child but soon regret it.

"They're very special to each other." Ursa raised a brow.

"You're not important to them?" Azula shook her head again.

"I am but it's just different you know. They value each other a lot... like they complete each other." Ursa was about to say something until Azula spoke again. "And she's the Avatar."

"Avatar?" Ursa asked amused. Azula nodded at her.

"I think it's also because he can calm her down when she goes into Avatar state. I can't do that, it seems to only work for Zuko though. But I get to tease them about it." Ursa smiled.

"That's very sweet."

"Mom..." Ursa's heart melted when she heard Azula called her mom. "We were thinking that... you might need to come with us." Azula's face turned serious.

"It has something to do with dad."

"Does it have to do with him scaring my son's face?" Azula nodded sadly.

"It has to do with all of us. Zuko was talking about Toph, the Avatar. Dad didn't like it." Azula's face turned pale as Ursa noticed her shaking a little. "Zuko didn't mean to be rude but dad... he just...-"

"You don't have to speak anymore. I understand." She nodded and sobbed into her mother's chest.

"I'll always be there for you." She rocked Azula to sleep and by the time she got out Zuko was carrying in a sleepy Toph inside. Instead of opening Toph's door, he opened Azula's. Ursa was confused as she followed them inside the room.

"It's cold so she likes extra body heat. And she can't sleep with me so..." He added the last part quickly as he flushed red. "and... she kind of doesn't like to sleep alone. It reminds her of her parents..." Ursa nodded in understanding as she hugged Zuko and they left to their own beds.

The next day and so they finally arrived in the Fire Palace. Ursa stared at the palace that made her leave that day bitterly.

They walked in without any trouble because the guards all recognized who they were, especially Ursa. They quickly sent word for Ozai, none bothering to stop them.

Ozai heard from some servants that uninvited guests came. He walked out into the throne room only to be met with the banished goods.

"Avatar." Ozai said as he bowed his head as little as he could.

"Fire Lord." Toph had said in return, same tone as he.

"What are you all doing here." He said giving Azula and Zuko nasty looks.

"Just so you know, we're not the only banished goods here." As she said that Ursa walked into the room with her head held high. He froze.

"Hello Ozai." Ursa said, not pleased at how he looked at the young kids before him. She walked up to him, facing him without a sweat trickling down her head. The kids were in awe at her power.

"I'm not very pleased at what you did to my-" She was cut off when Ozai enwrapped her into a hug, surprising them all. The first one to recover was Toph.

"Wait... you two never said that your father," She took a breath, "_loved_ your mom." She made sure she addressed their parents' name carefully.

Zuko sighed and raked a hand through his hair as Azula rolled her eyes.

"And... are they kissing?!" Zuko grabbed Toph by the waist and carried her out the room as Azula followed behind.

Toph screamed and kicked as they left the room, leaving behind a smiling Ozai and frowning Ursa.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry if it's too long and the lack of faster update. I'll maybe edit this tomorrow or something. Have a nice dayXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDD!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. _**

_Written for albinokittens300 _

Whenever I did Azulaang it was always Tokka with Zutara so I thought... why not my OTP: Toko? So... here's the result. Hope you like it... and didn't mind that I threw in my own OTP. ENJOY! XD

* * *

**Random Thought: Crack Pairing **

**Azulaang: Awkward Passings, Lame Deals, and Selfish Luck** ft. Toko _  
_

Aang was determined to get a yes from the princess. Well, actually, it wasn't like she could even say no to him.

He knocked on her door gently and waited patiently for her to open her door. He saw that there was no sign of anyone moving to get the door so he opened it himself only to find the beautiful princess sitting there, back facing him as she looked outside the window.

"I hope you don't mind my company." Aang said as he walked over to her. She looked up at him and he smiled. She turned back to looking at the scenery outside the window as if he never was there. He frowned.

"I came here to take you out." He told her but she still ignored him. Losing his patience slowly, Aang asked her nicely, "Will you come with me?"

"No." She responded all too quickly.

"Fine. I'll just leave you here alone. It's not like I really wanted to take you." He turned around and started to walk towards the door. He noticed he she struggled uncomfortably in her chair and smiled. He had won yet again.

"Wait!" She called out to him as he turned around to find himself face to face with her. If he had been a bit faster or she was a bit slower, their lips would've touched.

"Um, well... I'll go with you. Not that I feel bad for you or anything... but um... because... " She was struggling to find excuses to use and Aang knew.

"Because you want to make sure I don't want to run away?" He added in quickly, not wanting to hear her rant on for hours about how she didn't want to go to a festival with him. Oh, yeah, that's right. He asked her out today because there was a festival. Of course, he didn't tell her that. She would've not want to go even more because of all the attention.

He smiled as he offered her his hand. She took it hesitantly. He led her out the door as a carriage arrived outside the palace for them. They were outside riding in the carriage as the sun settled down. The carriage came to a stop as Aang got out and offered Azula his hand. Of course, at first she was hesitant but still gave him her hand.

He took her around town and made her do things she didn't like which was eating candies, playing with peasants' kids, playing games, and especially dancing. She didn't do dancing.

During the times that they were having fun Aang and Azula ran into Toph and Zuko a couple of times but Aang quickly avoided them, not wanting Toph to kill him for ruining her 'life changing field trip' with Zuko.

The evening quickly faded away as Azula yawned. Aang smiled and guided her to a bench where she nodded off on his shoulder as their carriage arrived for them. He entered the palace as Azula mumbled.

Funny thing was, as he was carrying an already asleep Azula, Zuko was in the same hall at the same time in the same situation: putting away a sleepy Toph on his back.

They both stopped walking to look at their back, then to each other.

"You want to forget we ever saw each other tonight?" Aang asked Zuko.

"Deal." Said Zuko and he passed Aang walking to Toph's guest room as Aang walked on, going into the direction of Azula's room.

Zuko reached Toph's room and gently laid her down. As her body touched the bed she turned towards Zuko and started to cuddle to herself as Zuko pulled the blanket on her.

"You know, " Zuko said as he stared at the sleeping form of Toph Bei Fong, "you are so lucky my sister wasn't awake. She would've teased and said mean things." Subconsciously, even without knowing it himself he touched her forehead. "She would've said we were a perfect match because you're blind... and I have a scar."

* * *

Aang put Azula on her bed as she got her blanket and wrapped it around her body defensively.

"If Toph were awake, she'd tease us you know. Avatar and a crazy princess. You would've cried Azula... if not for Zuko being such a good life changing field trip buddy, she'd be outside our-I mean your door." Aang blushed at his own mistake.

* * *

Zuko didn't know what was wrong with him but before he could stop himself his lips were already on Toph's forehead. She unknowingly smiled at the gesture and snuggled into her bedsheets. Zuko had to admit... she was super adorable.

Zuko smiled a told her 'goodnight' and left with a content smile. Boy was he glad that Aang nor Azula was there to witness it. He knew for sure that he would never make it out alive.

* * *

Thinking about Toph, Aang had to admit. Toph, was by far, his best and favorite Sifu. Technically, it was her idea to take out crazy princess as she was getting her life changing field trip with Zuko.

"Yep... the best." He said to assure himself. Sure, him and Zuko might've been best friends in past lives and he had a crush on Katara but Toph... she was her own person. A best friend that was his age, understood him yet she was an opposite element, and gave great advice.

He thought that a double date with Toph and Zuko would've been nice too but he knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to finish his sentence. Yeah... Toph would have buried him alive and Zuko would've burned him to death. Now that he thinks about it, Azula would've had the same reaction: shoot him with lightning and then bury him.

He looked at a sleeping Azula and smiled, kissed her cheeks and left for the door. He opened the door and looked back at her, hand still on the door knob.

"Goodnight Azula." He smiled as she mumbled and turned around, back facing him.

As Aang got out of Azula's room Zuko was also out of Toph's room. Aang walked over to Zuko as they both headed out of the hall.

"Hey Zuko," Aang said as they exit out the hall, "I was wondering if you and Toph would like a double date." Zuko stopped walking and blushed.

"Sure. Just never mention this to anyone." Aang nodded and chuckled as Zuko smiled.

_They were both in love with the girls they would've never expected to be with but here they are... smiling their butt off. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender** _

I was pretty interested in the Bei Fong family. I honestly don't think that Toph's parents were that bad. I know that they were over protective and all but I don't really think that they would be that mean to her. And if they honestly didn't love her then... I don't even know what to say because I truly believe that they really love her. End of conversation.

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairings **

**Poppy and Lao: Promise **

_(lol... I didn't know what to call them because many people don't really ship them...-_-) _

Poppy was three months when she started noticing that she was eating a lot more and had gain weight.

She was four months when she noticed her tummy... was bigger. That was when she knew she was pregnant. She had informed Lao of the news. She wasn't sure what her husband's reaction would be but whatever it was going to be, she hoped it was good.

When Lao heard the news he was happy. He made sure to tell her himself of how much he was happy to hear this news. He bought flowers and sweets for her, not knowing for what she was actually craving for. He found her sitting in the garden. He walked up slowly to her and put a hand on her shoulder, surprising her as she turned around shocked.

She smiled when she saw the flowers and box of sweets. Her hand went slowly and touched her stomach as Lao smiled lovingly at her before kissing her.

At five months she was unable to lift anything heavy. Most of her days she and her husband were outside in the garden, watering the flowers.

When she was six months, the baby started kicking. She was overjoyed at the kick and had woken up her husband to tell him the news. When she told him Lao started grinning from ear to ear as he placed a gentle hand on her tummy. They didn't sleep until midnight and woke up in the afternoon telling their servants and guards about the wonderful news. Upon hearing the news many of them wanted to feel it for themself. Lao reluctantly let them.

At seven months poppy was thinking that a girl would be nice. Lao himself also thought that that would be cute, a smaller version of his wife. The thought always brought a smile to his face.

Eight months already and Poppy has thought about all the names they could for a girl. They did search for boy names too but they both had a feeling that it was gonna be a girl.

Poppy was looking through a name scroll when she came across something that attracted her eyes. It was an old scroll about the Bei Fong family. She read it and it has said something about fate. A strong warrior in their family was bound to come. It sounded more like a myth, a fable... but she just couldn't help but think that it could be true. Patience, smart, tactics... the words it said in there.

Poppy was out in town, buying clothes for her new child. Not many knew that the Bei Fong lady was pregnant so she had little to worry about. She was also in disguise so no one would notice her. She was walking around town and came upon a lake. Inside the lake was a single blooming lotus, expanding its petals as if it had no care in the world. This sight was beautiful to her, a beautiful flower whose home is in sticky, muddy water but still manages to be one of the most beautiful flowers ever. Yes, that was the thing about lotuses that attracted her, no matter what their condition they will bloom and expand.

Expanding lotus... Toph... such a beautiful name. Later that day she told her husband about the name and much to her surprise, he like it as well.

Poppy was in her ninth month and everyone in the Bei Fong estate has never been this frantic before. It was another peaceful morning until the shaking Poppy made everyone go into action. She was now in labor.

It had already been three hours ago that she went into labor but there was no sign that the baby was going to come any sooner. Lao was so, so worried for his wife. She may look very delicate and fragile but he knew that she was more than what she looked like. Eventhough he knew that for a fact he can't stop but think that this time she may be at her weakest.

He was still pacing back and forth until a midwife came out the room looking very panicked. Lao noticed this and walked up to her.

"What's happened to her?" She gave him an uneasy look.

"She is unconscious sir." She said and fidgeted with her hands. When he heard that he left the woman there and entered the room himself and found his loving wife unconscious.

"No..." He said as he got to the side of her bed. "Wake up Poppy, our daughter needs us... she needs us now, she needs you. You have to wake up." He quietly sobbed. The midwives in the room didn't know what to do. This scene was just too heartbreaking for them to watch.

...

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

...wake up...

...wake up...

...please, wake up...

...our daughter, she needs us...

...she needs you...

Poppy heard her husband's voice and weakly called out to him as her vision came back to her, "Lao?" When he heard her voice he immediately grabbed her hand in his.

"Yes?" He asked her sweetly.

"I heard you... and I will always be there for our daughter when she needs us." He smiled at her reply as the midwives came back in. They ushered him out as his wife slowly let go of his hand, pain clearly showing on her face and for the first time in forever in his life, he was afraid.

Lao Bei Fong, the heir of the Bei Fong family, a man who showed no fear, short tempered but collected, intimidating but sweet, and weak yet strong, was afraid, scared... for his wife, the love of his life, and his unborn child, the next heir to the Bei Fong estate and fortune left by her grandparents to her.

A loud scream came from the room followed with they small cry of a child. He sighed in relief, they made it through, his wife and new daughter.

He walked into the room and found his wife looking at the new born child lovingly as the midwives smiled and some cooed at the baby. He came to her side and stared at his child. She looked like her mother, beautiful face, cut pink lips, small, tiny nose, her ears were pink, and the eyes... well babies don't open their eyes yet so...

It was the third of having the baby when Poppy noticed that she opened her eyes for the first time. poppy had noticed that her eyes were a bit odd. The colors of her eyes were just too weird. One thought came across her mind. Deciding to see if she was right or wrong, she waved a finger in front of the child. The child's eyes did not move.

Her hand trembled as tears began to form in her eyes. She sobbed as she tried to rock the now crying Toph to sleep.

It was late in the evening when Lao decided to check up on his wife and their new daughter. He opened the door to the nursery room and noticed that his wife was humming with her back faced to him, she usually welcomed him.

"Lao," Poppy said in a trembling voice, "Our child..." When he heard this quickly moved to see what was wrong. He looked into his wife red and tearied eyes before looking at his own child's eyes. When he first saw them he thought it was just the sunset's effect but as he watched and her eyes stayed in the same spot, he knew what was wrong.

"Oh Poppy, don't cry." He told her as he hugged her with their child in between them as she sobbed.

"What am I going to do Lao? How will I protect our child if she cannot see? I don't want her to feel different Lao, I just want her to be happy." Poppy looked away from him. "You are going to abandon us aren't you?" She looked into his eyes that held the most sincerest look he has ever seen.

"No," He whispered lovingly into her ear, "I will never do that to the woman I love. Even if our child is not the same like other's, that doesn't mean that we still can't love her." Poppy looked at the baby, feeling so much love for her.

"But how do I know that you aren't lying?" She looked so broken that Lao couldn't help himself but gently kiss her on the lips.

"I may be a man but that doesn't mean that I am alike." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Lao."

"I promise you that I will always love her and protect her from harm of the world." He took hold of one of her hand as he bowed on one knee. "I vow to you that I will Poppy, I'll be the best father to our child. I'll protect her from harm. As long as you let me I will. I promise you."

Poppy smiled at him with tears in her eyes and nodded at him.

He returned the smile and kissed her forehead. "I promise that I will." He leaned down and kissed Toph's little forehead and she smiled.

"I promise you."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **_

There is no real pairing in here but I am hinting at something...

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairings **

**The Doll **

He looked straight into her eyes, her eyes looking straight back at him.

"The colors are faded teacher." Zuko said bluntly to the guest speaker.

"No. This doll's eye color is supposed to look like this. She was blind." By the time the guest speaker finished speaking the whole class with a bunch of other kids walked in.

"This is the Bei Fong doll." Zuko and the rest opened their ears wide to hear this story. This is the first time they have heard of a blind person in the 100 years war.

"They made this doll before their daughter ran away. She was twelve when they made this." Zuko immediately rose his hand in the air.

"Why did she run away? and why did they make a doll out of her instead of painting a picture of her like the rest of the people in the 100 year war?" The guest speaker smiled at Zuko's eagerness.

"Well, we aren't really sure why she had run away but we do know that she was an earthbender, and a good one too. It was said by historians that she was taught by badgermoles and could see with her feet. I'm pretty sure that they did have paintings of her but they burnt down in their house. It was said that this doll was made so that their daughter could 'see' what she looked like with her hands." The kids nodded at the teacher.

"It was also said that she was in an Earth Rumble battle too." Again, it was Zuko who rose his hand first. The lady smiled.

"And Earth Rumble," Zuko said 'oh' knowing that she was referring to Zuko's question, "is a battle between earthbenders to see who was the strongest and they earned a belt with their title too."

"Hey, I think I saw one! Over there! With the half naked man." One of the kids shouted out.

"Yes, and this little girl's name was Toph. Toph Bei Fong."

"Toph..." Zuko said quietly to himself.

"Wait, what does she have to do with anything? She wasn't even in the war." Another kid said.

"Actually, I'm not sure if she was in the war herself but her parents, they were a very rich family in the Earth Kingdom. They've sheltered soldiers and strangers before too. Well, after their daughter left them they probably felt the need to help the poor and disabled, just like their daughter."

"Wait. So her parents," Zuko pointed at the doll behind the shiny glass, "thought that she was weak the whole time? You said so yourself that she was in Earth Rumble. She must've been strong if she has been in the Earth Rumble."

She shook her head, a smile plastered on her face. There was always bound to be a smarter kid out of the rest. "We still don't know Zuko. We aren't the persons himself so we don't know what they might've thought. All we know is that this doll was made close to the end of the 100 year war."

"End of 100 year war..." Zuko mumbled to himself. He looked back at the doll and kept muttering to himself, "The end of 100 year war..." He mumbled some more before his eyes widen and his hand shot in the air. The lady's eyes landed at his hand in the air.

"Yes, Zuko?" She asked and Zuko cleared his throat.

"She looks a lot like someone. Someone from the Fire Nation."

"And who might that be?" The lady asked nicely, not sure where this was going.

"The Runaway." The teacher and a couple of kids looked up at him shocked.

"But Zuko, the Runaway is Fire Nation, a criminal that they never caught, and this little girl, who ran away from home to join a war, is Earth Kingdom. They are both very different from each other."

Zuko shook his head at the lady. "No, they are pretty much the same. The Runaway's image was just to poke fun at the person but the image actually gives you a clear image of who that person really is. They both have the same bun, same facial features, and they both seem to be at the same age. Although the Runaway popped up after her that doesn't mean that it can't be the same person. And they were both from the end of the 100 year war. That's a lot in common don't you think?" The lady sighed.

"Yes but Zuko, this is not something for you but historians." This was not the end for Zuko.

"And you know what else? The Melon Lord."

"Zuko, I do not like where this is going."

"The Melon Lord's timeline is just a bit off from the Runaway. The Runaway was a criminal who scammed the Fire Nation with two other person who we do not know of and that the Fire Nation _did_ caught but she broke out, with the help of her fellow cell buddy and the Melon Lord was said to be someone who was very powerful with an army that no Fire Nation soldier could face and find a trace to." By now all the kids, including the chaperone Iroh, and the lady was listening to Zuko's argument.

"The Melon Lord was said to have super powers. He or she had a powerful army who appeared anywhere she was with a stomp of their feet. But, if you look at it my way, it was an earthbender. A blind one too with seismic sense. Fire Nation soldiers wrote that the army appeared anywhere with a stomp of the foot but it could be a blind person under cover who got chased and always earth bent at then to get away. It sounds a lot like this person behind the glass."

Truth to be told, she was very impressed by his accusations. But, she was a speaker, not a historian. She can't say if it was real or not.

"Well then Zuko, why don't you do your project on Toph Bei Fong? Maybe you might be able to prove something." She turned to look at the whole class.

"And I hope that all of you enjoyed your time here, took good notes, and have chosen someone to do your history project on." She smiled and left.

"So Zuko, are you going to do your project on her?" A kid named Aang gestured to the doll.

"I don't know. Maybe." Zuko said half-heartedly. Aang smiled that goofy smile of his.

"Well I think you should. You made a great pint back there."

Katara walked up to them with her brother following them. She smiled brightly at them making Aang blush.

"Have you guys found out who you guys are doing your project on?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, I was thinking about the blue spirit. He helped save an airbender." Katara smiled respectfully at Aang. Aang, being one of the very last airbender made him very proud and spiritual.

"That's great! I was thinking about Hama, the very first bloodbender." Sokka arrived right when she finished her sentence looking troubled.

"Guys help me! I don't know who to choose. Suki or Yue? They're both very powerful."

"And beautiful." Said Jet as he walked up to the bunch.

"Hey Jet." Katara greeted him, making Aang feel uneasy. He did have a crush on the girl after all.

"Hey katara." He stared at Katara as she blushed a little.

'Poor Aang.' Zuko thought.

"I know that they are both beautiful. I didn't choose them both because they are beautiful. Suki was a great girl warrior but Yue turned into the moon to save her people. Both girl are great but why can we only choose one?! why?!" Sokka was having a mental melt down right now.

"Who are you working on Jet?" Katara asked. Poor Aang's heart was breaking. He was standing right next to her yet she kept looking at Jet.

"I was thinking of the leader of the Freedom Fighters." Katara frowned hearing this.

"But he was the one who willingly sacrificed a town." Jet shrugged.

"Hey, you asked me and I told ya." As he said this Azula and her two friends walked over to them.

"So Zuzu, I heard that you were going to do your project on the blind girl." Zuko groaned. He didn't need this right now.

"What are you doing for your project Azula?" Aang asked. He was so dumb and innocent and pure for asking Azula that. This boy just didn't know how to be mean at all.

"Why does that concern you?" She asked him meanly but he never lost his smile. Azula was creeped out. He was one of the very few person that didn't fear her and managed to creep her out by it.

"Well, I was just curious about your choice." He was still smiling.

"Well for mine I'm going to write about that chi blocker." Ty Lee said excitedly.

"What about you Mai?" Zuko asked, mildly interested in her answer.

"Non Bender." Zuko should've seen that coming. She was never a talker. Jet chuckled at Zuko's attempt on having a conversation with Mai.

"Al right kids. Time to go." Iroh said and some rolled eyes, ignored him, and mumbled under their breath.

While kids flied out the museum one by one Zuko remained.

He looked at the doll one last time.

"I know that that's not all there is to you is it?" He said one last time before going out, not noticing a smile at the doll's lips.

"Zuko... "


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender _**

This is and AU of Chapter 5. Go read it if you haven't yet already done so.

Quick summary of Ch. 5: _Sokka cooly proposes to Azula by saying that if she was to marry him she would rule the world. If she married him and his sister marries Aang and Zuko marries Toph, all would be well. Their plan would work, since they're both caught in the middle. _

This like an AU of that chapter. Hope you enjoy it! XD

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairings **

**Sokkla: Promise **(and hints of other characters... not really)

"You promised me." She said with a tremble in her voice as Sokka's bleeding head was in her lap. "You said we would have _heirs_ didn't you? Heirs Sokka, heirs! A heir is not enough remember?" Tears welled up in her eyes. He reached a hand and touched the side of her cheeks.

"A heir is enough Azula." His hand slowly trailed down to her stomach, a small bump forming there.

"No, no, it's not. One is never enough Sokka. There has to be two. More... more than two Sokka. You said that we would have a bunch... and they would take over the world. You said so yourself." Her tears fell onto his eye lids. Off into the distance, they heard a loud shot. Sokka grabbed Azula's hands.

"You have to go. Now." He got up and looked into her teary eyes, and hugged her tight.

"Please, go now... I don't want to lose you." The booming got louder. He held her closely one last time before letting go.

"Go! Now!" He pushed her away and she ran... away from him, from their home, away from death... death with him.

Sokka stood and walked towards the intruding Fire Nation ships, his boomerang loosely held in his hand.

* * *

Zuko looked into his telescope and saw the damage done to the Water Tribe.

"Sir," Said one of the soldiers on the ship, "We've found it. The place where your sister ran away with the Water Tribe peasant." Zuko put down his telescope.

"Good. We're going to bring her back." The soldier nodded and left.

* * *

Azula was running-no, sprinting away. Away from everything as she heard loud shouts coming from behind her in the village.

"Help!" She heard some of them say.

She wiped at her tears. Under any circumstance, she would have helped but not this time. She was running away... for her beloved.

She didn't even turn back and look when a loud explosion came.

'Don't ever look back. Don't.' Those were the words he told her as he held her closely.

Tears traveled down her face and she harshly wiped them away.

"I will never forget you. Never. I will come back. I promise you."

* * *

Zuko and his men looked outside from their ship. There was a man. He was carrying a boomerang. They were confused as to why the man was doing there.

Before they could even react the man threw his boomerang at them, heading towards the control room causing a big explosion.

Everything turned black.

Zuko had no idea where he was but he knew that this was not where he was supposed to be.

'Wake up!'

* * *

3 weeks later Katara and the Water Tribe wished Sokka farewell as they let his boomerang and coat drift off into the sea. They threw in flowers for him.

Katara had noticed that there was a flower that was different. A fire lily.

"Why is this here?" Katara asked, mostly to herself.

"She was here." Said a little Water Tribe girl as other kids filed in, one by one, holding a fire lily.

"She came back for him." Katara ignored their strange behavior and looked back to the sea and found... a bunch of firle lilies in it. There was no more flowers they threw in but fire lilies.

"How did this happen?" Katara looked over at the kids. The same girl that mentioned about 'her' stepped up and gently put her fire lily in the sea.

"She was here. She promised and she kept it. That's all that matters right?" She looked up into Katara's eyes. The rest of the kids looked at her expectantly. It was as if they... were asking her is it was alright... alright for them to put it in.

"This was for them." One of the boys said, holding a fire lily in Katara's face. "They really, really loved each other. I'm going to put it in." As the little boy did so, many others threw in theirs too.

"This is the Chief's dragon. Many years ago, when it was really cold here." He had his hands all over the air they were breathing in. "A brave Chief, in order to protect his people from dying, he went in search for his own dragon. When he found one, it didn't hurt him at all but made beautiful and warm fire for him. When he came back, all the villagers feared him. But when an elderly got sick, the dragon used it's breath to warm her. They were in love he said and because of that, he and his dragon went away after they helped the elder. They didn't know but the dragon and the chief was never to be separated." The little boy said and stepped back into the group as the girl from before stepped up, her turn to finish.

Katara knew this. She knew it all too well. This was probably what Sokka told the Water Tribe kids.

"The Chief and the Dragon was going to live happily ever after but..." The little girl had tears in her eyes and some kids hugged each other.

"It was just too cold for the dragon."

* * *

"Mommy, mommy!" The little boy shouted at his mother. "Look at what I can do." The little boy waterbended the water inside the cup and made animals out of them.

"Good job sweetie." Azula bent down and kissed her four year old son. He had tan skin like his father, brown hair like his father, and blue eyes like his father. He was a complete replica of Sokka. He even had his appetite too.

"Hey, mommy?" He stopped playing and looked his mother in the eyes.

"Hm?"

"Are we running away from the blind girl again? I don't like her. She keeps chasing us and we don't spend enough time together." He pouted. Azula smiled and pinched his cheeks.

"You know, she used to be a kid just like you. She used to brag about her earthbending even though not much of us really cares. But, it was still cute. Kinda."

"Really?" He asked, eyes full of anticipation.

"Really." She said with a reassuring smile.

"But you said kinda." He crossed his tiny arms.

"Yeah because she was always trying to show it off. I remember that one time where she was trying to beat your daddy."

"My daddy?" He asked with big eyes.

"Yeah, your daddy." She gave him a sad smile. He put his tiny hand on her cheeks.

"Mommy, you don't have to tell me. Don't tell me. You always look like you're in pain. I don't want you to talk about my daddy if it hurts you." He had a serious look on his face. She smiled at him.

"It's ok, I'm alright. I won't die from talking about him." SHe put her hands on top of his small ones.

"Don't worry. Now come on, we have to go." He groaned.

"Already?" He asked irritated.

"Yes, already." She said with a small smile. He was just too cute when he pouted.

"Fine."

* * *

He was something that they both weren't. He was a waterbender, she concluded.

Sokka was a non-bender and Azula was a firebender. Their child was too different from them. But, that was what Azula loved most about their child.

He was gonna be a war child. A start of a war, she didn't want that. That's why she fled, town to town, nation to nation.

He wasn't _just_ any war child, he was theirs. He was _their_ war child and that made him special to her but that one thought always made her sad.

He _is_ a war child.

* * *

A young monk stood outside a shop as kids ran around playing. His goal was to look for someone.

He saw a woman and her child walk by.

"Hey, lady, why are you dressed like that? Are you a monster?" The kid asked as the other kids laughed. He noticed that the child didn't like it very much.

"Kids, you wouldn't like to spend the day meditating with me, would you?" The kids shook their heads.

"Okay, then leave." They left and Aang flashed a smile at the stranger and her kid.

Before they had gone too far past Aang, the woman whispered, "Thank you."

Aang smiled. Just this once, he would let it slide.

"Good luck!" The woman flinched at his voice but turned back and smile at him.

"Thank you Aang!" Aang noticed the kid tugging Azula's cloak and asked her if she knew him.

He smiled at them. They were lovely, from head to toe. Too bad, the world didn't want them any longer.

"Maybe some day, you will be able to live happily."

* * *

"Mommy, where is this?" He asked curiously as they passed an ice glacier.

"This is an important place for mother." Azula told him as their boat came to a stop.

"Here, let mommy help you." She said with a smile as she helped him off the boat. They both landed their feet on ice as a snowy breeze swept through.

Azula closed her eyes as she inhaled the air, her hair flowing in the wind.

"It feels like home." Azula told her son with her eyes still shut.

"I guess." He said unknowingly. She smiled and opened her eyes. She went back to the boat and brought out a bouquet of fire lilies.

"Want to help me?" She asked and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Here." She said as she gave him the bouquet.

"What do I do with it?" She grabbed more fire lilies from the boat and tossed them out to sea. He saw his mother do that and followed.

"I hope this gets to you."

* * *

Katara was outside. She was looking for the kids. They've gone missing again. She didn't know what to do.

She decided that she'll check the sea again, in case they were somehow there. When she got there she found them again.

For some reason unknown, they were always there. She came up behind them and noticed the same exact flowers from 4 years ago there.

"She was here."

Katara knew who they were talking about now.

"These are for him." A boy said.

"I hope he knows." One girl said.

They were insane. Sokka hasn't been found for years, why would he be now.

"I really do hope so."

* * *

"Why do we keep coming here?"

"Because," She said and looked deep into his blue eyes, "It's where I lost your father."

He looked back out to sea and grabbed her hands. "But you still came back."

She tightened her hold on his hand. "I promised."

* * *

HELP! I need to find a name for their lovely war child! I can't just keep calling him kid and he and him! That's boring!

Also, you guys must be wondering why I kept mentioning the Water Tribe kids. It's because I would love to think that they got attached to Sokka and Azula.

Anyways, to give you guys the full summary of the AU, Azula ran away from home and fell in love with Sokka or they fell in live and then she ran away from home. The thing about this is that... Azula was never really loved by Ozai and the reason is because he thinks that Azula is trying to outstand Zuko. She's a girl and Zuko's a boy and not only just that but Zuko is the real heir to the throne so... yeah, you know, it sucks to have your younger kid to be better than your oldest right? Well that's how it's like in that family. Now, with Katara and Sokka, Hakoda died so Sokka's chief of the tribe and Katara's just kinda there. Katara and Sokka has an awkward relationship but they still care for each other dearly. For Aang, he's a monk. I think he was supposed to find Azula and protect her but Gyatso never finished the words before he died so... that's another misunderstanding. So Toph, she was loved by her parents but they were killed. Later on, she was found and helped by June. She became her bounty partner. Toph's story is that, Zuko paid June to find Azula but June was... I don't know something so Toph took the job and went looking for Azula. She's practically behind their tails, just a bit slower. Also, I would love to tell you guys that there is Iroh and June love moments too XD Not in that way of course but you know, fluffy and romantic. That's what Iroh is.

Bye! Enjoy! And review! Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **_

_Though I wished I did XD _

_Anyways, I have noticed something. I've never, not once, ever wrote a Taang or even hint at it! Aren't I terrible?! I've written Sokkla and even Azulaang! They were supposed to be those where you didn't even know existed until you walked upon them and yet! I've not a single Taang! _

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairings **

**Special Chapter: **The Beginning

Azula looked at her father bitterly. He always favored Zuko more than her. All because she was a girl. It wasn't her fault that she was born a prodigy and he wasn't.

Ozai was glaring at Azula. "How many times have I told you not to outshine your brother?"

Azula flinched when he inched closer to her. "It's not my fault father." As soon as those words left her lips she regretted it. He was about to yell at her again before Ursa stepped in.

"Ozai! Stay away from my daughter." Ursa pulled Azula into her arms, her lips trembling. Ozai scoffed and walked away from them. Ursa pulled out of the hug and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Azula, please, promise to not do that again." She hugged Azula once more, tighter than before. Azula had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy. I won't do that again. Don't cry." She clutched onto her mother as Ursa picked her up and headed to her room.

* * *

"If you do it, I might consider not killing her." Ozai whispered dangerously to Ursa.

"You're a monster." He smirked at her.

"I know."

"So, will you?"

"Fine. But you promised me." His smirk was still on his face as Ursa slowly sled the hidden knife under her sleeves out.

"You know what to do."

Later that evening the news of their dead Fire Lord was heard all around the Nation, including Ursa's banishment.

"Mommy," Azula whispered as her mother peered back at her from her carriage. Ursa gave her daughter a sad smile.

Tears hit Azula's face and she wiped it away hurtfully. She was only eight when her mother left her.

* * *

Azula stared at Ozai fearfully.

"I'm sorry father! I didn't mean to." Her tears glistened down her face as Zuko and Iroh watched Ozai inch closer to her face.

"You are a disgrace to me. Just like your mother."

"I'm sorry." The words that left her lips could barely be heard.

"Leave. You are banished from the Fire Nation." Azula choked back a sad sob as she ran out the room.

It wasn't her fault. Zuko was there, so why couldn't she? She knew more than Zuko would ever know in his whole life.

That afternoon Azula's ship sailed away.

"She didn't have to be there. It wasn't even a big deal." Zuko said to Iroh.

Iroh had a look of disappointment in his eyes. "You wouldn't know anything _prince_ Zuko." Iroh left Zuko there, feeling bitter.

* * *

"I promise you my son. I will come back." Hakoda said to a seven year old Sokka.

"You have to." Sokka said sadly as tears fell from his face into the ocean. "Katara, I'm worried about her too." Hakoda smiled.

"You have all traits of being a Chief Sokka." He touched the boy's face affectionately before kissing his forehead.

"I won't be long." Sokka shook his head. "Don't lie to me. Don't..." The ship that Hakoda was standing on was drifting away from the ice where Sokka was on.

"No, no!" Sokka cried out pleadingly. He was down on his knees. He was so ready to jump off and swim to his father but was held back by his grandmother who was also tearing.

"No..." Sokka sobbed out. "Stay... stay... please... "

Hakoda bravely took his eyes off from a crying Sokka. He could hear him still, begging him to not go. A tear rolled down his eyes.

He quickly slipped on his warrior hat, ready to go to war.

* * *

"You're such a liar." Sokka said bitterly as he threw in snow-frosted flowers into sea. "You always were."

Katara was crying. So, so much Sokka didn't know what to do.

He looked at his sister. She was going through so much pain. She just lost her mother and now her father.

It was then and there when Sokka decided that he would become the Chief of his tribe.

* * *

She was running so fast. She couldn't get caught. Not now. Not when her baby was coming. she was just an Air Nomad seeking peace until the Fire Nation soldiers attacked her and her temple.

She managed to get away with some other Nomads, willing to help her.

"Please, help me." She said breathlessly as she fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "My baby, it's here."

They quickly helped her. They did everything they could but it didn't help. Only one, one of them, could survive.

"The baby, save my baby." She said so quietly as tears and sweat trickled from her face.

She pushed as hard as she could and screamed as loud as she could before she slowly closed her eyes.

Aang.

* * *

They were so poor. They had a daughter, Toph. She would have to grow up so filthy because they were so poor.

It wasn't fair. Their daughter just had to be born at that time. She was also blind.

Lao had worked so hard. All day, all night. Didn't even close his eyes. He loved his family too much.

Years later he'd join the army to fight against the Fire Nation. They had lost. He had lost.

His family, wife, and daughter... daughter. His daughter. He needed to go on for her. He couldn't give up. Not now, not ever. They were waiting for him. He had to get up. He was almost there and yet, he was so far.

He was lying on the ground, blood dripping out his side.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Poppy held a cryin three year old Toph closely into her chest as she rocked her gently. It was already night and Toph couldn't go to sleep. She was waiting for it. The one letter that would cure her loneliness.

It was in the evening when the sun was setting down when he came. A soldier whose clothes were all tattered up, blood oozing from his body, face all pale.

He dropped onto his knees as Poppy ran to him.

"What happened?"

"They didn't make it." As those words left his lips she ran. She had to find him. He was supposed to come back. This wasn't supposed to happen.

She couldn't get too far before someone pulled her back into a hug.

"Let him go, Poppy. Let him go." A lady brushed Poppy's hair as she cried too.

"I'm sorry for you but you have to be strong. You still have a daughter." From behind the lady, there was a boy carrying a crying Toph to them.

She nodded. She had to be the strong one now. For her and Toph. For them.

* * *

"Leave her alone!" Poppy yelled at the man.

"What?!" He roared at her.

"I said. Leave. My. Daughter alone." She said in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it." He held Toph's throat, her feet dangling from the floor.

Poppy grabbed a broom and hit the man. He screamed wildly at her and dropped Toph harshly onto the floor and ran towards Poppy, ready to kill her.

In Goaling, there were Fire Nation soldiers that were going through there. They ended up tearing the town apart. Killing nearly everyone there.

* * *

"So who's still here?" Jun asked a lady who handed her a cup of tea.

"No one's here anymore. They have all fled or died." Said the lady as she sipped her own tea.

"Except for her."

"Her?" Jun asked curiously.

"Toph, the Bei Fong's blind daughter."

"Blind?" The old woman nodded at her.

"She's up there." She pointed towards a hill, with a tree on top of it. "By her mother's grave."

_"Mommy?" Toph asked cautiously as she inched towards a body. _

_"Mommy?" She asked again as she felt the person's face. "Mommy!" She said excitedly. She hugged her mother tight. _

_"Why are you so wet?" She felt this thick water on her mother's face. She smelled it. "It smells so weird mommy." _

_"Hey, why is your heart beat so slow?" Toph asked worriedly. "Are you okay? Do you need help? Huh?" She was asking so much questions but her mother didn't answer. _

_"Or... if you're tired you could go to sleep. I don't mind." Toph ran her hand through her mother's hair. _

_Night already came but Toph was still in the same position. _

_"Hey, are you still here mommy? I haven't heard your voice for a long time. I miss it." The sun was starting to peak over the mountains. _

_"Mom, are you okay?" Toph held her mother's cheeks caringly. The townsfolk came into the Bei Fong house and saw that it was ruined. The sight of Toph and her mother made them cry. They didn't know how to break it to her. She was after all only a six year old. _

_While some of them cared, some didn't. They didn't even bother telling anyone that they would be leaving Gaoling after the Fire Nation soldiers burnt it down. Some didn't even bother to ask if she was okay. _

_"Mommy," Tears were in Toph's eyes, "please don't leave me." Toph sobbed into her mother's hair. _

_"I know. I know that you were dead. But..." She sniffled and wiped her tears. _

_"I-I don't like to know that. I don't want that." The lady from before was breaking. She approached Toph cautiously. She came up behind Toph and laid a hand on her shoulder. _

_"Toph... " Toph sniffled some more. _

_"Please don't touch my mother." The lady nodded and stood, giving Toph one more glance before leaving. _

_Toph sighed as another rolled down her cheeks. "Let's go. I don't want to stay here anymore." Toph said to her dead mother as she put her mother's arms around her neck, attempting to carry her. When she failed to move, she cried out. _

_She put her mother's arms around her neck again and stood up. She moved towards the door but got hit in the stomach by the table. She cried out in pain as she dropped her mother on the floor. As she heard her mother fall she forgot about her pain and reached for her mother. When she finally felt her mother's hands she brushed it against her cheeks. _

_"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" She asked sincerely. She held her mother's hand in one as the other pushed the table away. _

_"It's okay. I'll keep you safe." Toph had dragged and carried her mother onto the top of the hill. _

_"We're here finally mommy." Toph said to her mother. _

_"Mom... " toph got down onto her knees and held her mother's head gently in her lap. _

_"Don't you think that this is nice? I think it is." Toph rested her back against the trunk of the tree. _

"She did all that?" Jun asked, heavy with emotions.

"Yes." The lady said.

_She dug her hands through the dirt, tossing it behind her back. It was pouring at night and she was shivering. _

_She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Her hands reached for her mother's. _

_"I'm right here mommy." Toph said before letting go and digging more dirt. Toph dug and dug until she cried out. _

_From down on the hilltop, her cries were heard everywhere. _

"She went missing for days after she buried her mother."

"Where was she?"

"We don't know."

Jun frowned. Had they not been looking for the girl?

"She's up there you said." Jun pointed at the hill. The woman's eyes widened.

"Yes. Surely you aren't going to mess with her are you?" She asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Jun smiled. "No. I'm simply checking in her. She hasn't even ate once." She frowned at her own theory.

"No, she has not."

"See, I'm only thinking for her well being." With that, she left.

* * *

Aang knew what he had to do. He knew what was his job. To look for her. For Azula, the banished princess.

He never heard Gyatso's last words but he thought he had a pretty good idea of what it was about.

Maybe protect her? Or kill her.

He hated it. Killing an innocent wasn't right. He knew that Gyatso would never do that.

That was why he was looking for the Lost Library of Wan Shi Tong, holder of all knowledge.

* * *

Toph flinched. Someone was coming closer to her. Out of instinct she earth bended at the person but she was still weak yet, still barely able to throw any rocks.

The stranger dodged it af if it was just leaves. Toph was scared and immediately she was running down the hill, only to be caught by the stranger by the waist.

"Whoa, fiesty one aren't ya?" The stranger's voice was the voice of a woman, Toph noted.

"Let me go!" Toph broke out into tears. "Let me go... I have to find my... friends... " Jun cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What friends?"

Toph sniffled her nose. "The badgermoles. They're my friends, they taught me how to earthbend." Jun was seriously interested in her.

She slowly let Toph down but held her wrists. "Tell you what, why don't you come with me? I bet I can train you to become better at it." Toph shook her head.

"I can't leave her. I can't leave my mommy. She won't know that I'm still here. I'm not gone like my daddy." She wiped her tears with her other hand.

"I don't want to leave her... don't take me away... " Jun's heart was breaking. She knew so much at such a young age.

"I-I know that I'm blind... " She whispered so quietly Jun almost didn't hear it. "It's not a secret." Jun hugged Toph, surprising her.

"I promise you, we will come back. Always." Toph squeaked and sniffled through her nose.

"Only if you say so." Toph said with a final nod.

Never, in her life before, had she ever felt so much responsibility in her shoulders when Toph nodded her head.

* * *

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Sokka yelled at his men as the Fire Nation ship neared closer to their ship. "It must've came here for a reason."

"And that reason is to kill us!" Yelled one of the men.

"We will not shoot them! If we shoot them, what difference is it from us and them? We're all alike them if we defeat them the way they killed us. We are different from them because we don't kill people for fun. We always have a reason to." Sokka clarified to his men. Many nodded to him, embarrassed that they yelled out to him out of the moment.

"I'll check the ship, you guys will follow quietly." Again, they nodded. "And one more thing, make it home alive. Do not die, no matter what." He said in a final tone as he boarded the ship.

* * *

"Please, be safe." Katara said as she held onto her mother's necklace. "Guide them home safely."

A bunch of kids were running around in the background as she looked out to find Sokka and his men's ships.

* * *

Sokka quietly sneaked past a window as he hand signaled his men to separate and search the ship.

As they did so, Sokka took on the main control room. Nothing. There was nothing in the control room.

'Odd.' He thought. He ignored the weird feeling in his chest as he headed down the hall and searched the final room.

He opened it as quietly as he could. Inside the room there was a huge bed, a table by the left of the door and a bathroom on the right. He noticed there was a body breathing underneath the bed sheets. He inched closer towards it, boomerang ready in his hand in case someone attacked him from under the sheets.

When he yanked the sheets, he revealed a shivering Azula with a messy bun in her strappings, blood bleeding from the side of her chest.

The view made him baffled. She was hurt, obviously.

"We gotta get you home. You could die." He quickly put his boomerang back in its place and carried Azula.

* * *

He knew that he was being given strange looks. It was just that obvious.

"What do you think you are doing Sokka?" Katara asked almost at the verge of tears.

"A man would never leave a woman wounded in a war."

Katara knew this. She knew it all too well. After all, it was her father's saying.

"A man would never abandon a child in need in a battle of scars. Nor will he leave his people to die in a fight left unfinished." Katara finished for him. He looked at her pleadingly.

"So help her?" He said almost too weakly as he lowered himself onto the ground and open his arms to reveal Azula's injury. Katara nodded firmly as she called out to the women for help.

* * *

"I need you to look for someone." Zuko said as he tossed a bag of coins at Jun's feet. "Will you do it?" He looked at her expectantly as if she couldn't say no. the spirits were both on his side.

"No." She said determinedly and turned away from him.

"What?" Zuko asked, irritated and angry.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're a spoiled brat who doesn't know his place." Jun said and turned to face him. "I will not help you find your sister."

"What of I double your money?" He asked.

"No." Jun was unwilling to do that.

"Is it my uncle?" He asked with a frown. "Don't listen to him, he'd old and doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Yes but no. Even if he hadn't told me not to, I still wouldn't do it."

"Not even for money?"

"I already told you my answer: no."

Zuko groaned. "If you weren't the best bounty hunter in the world, I wouldn't be here now."

"It's not my fault I'm so needed in the world." She answered smugly.

"Isn't there someone else who can take on the job?" Zuko asked desperately.

"Why do you need to know Zuko?" Jun asked, all the humour out of her voice.

"My father." With that final line Jun stood.

"I know someone who can, but I doubt she will stay loyal." She said with a smirk at the end.

"Who?" Zuko asked, clearly interested. The best bounty hunter in the world was recommending someone. They must be awesome of she was recommending her to him, or awful.

"Toph." Jun said almost too proudly.

"Toph?" Zuko said her name as if it were nasty tea coming out his mouth.

"My star apprentice, pupil, and daughter."

"Daughter?!"

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Azula asked with a frown. She was never too fond of children. Or babies in this situation. They sat outside the huts bandaging Azula's wound.

Sokka chuckled lightly at her. "This is their first time meeting a Fire Nation person who is pretty and nice."

They were hiding behind huts as they watched Sokka bandage Azula's arm. One of them came behind Sokka's back.

"She's so pretty. Can I touch her?" The little girl asked. Azula rolled her eyes.

"I'm right here you know. I can hear everything you say. And I'm not a doll."

Sokka looked at Azula before a grin came onto his face.

"I don't know, ask her." He nudged the little girl but she shook her head and hid behind him again.

"I'm scared." She said and shivered a little. Azula frowned yet again.

"I'm not a monster."

"She's angry at me." The little girl said quietly to Sokka.

"Be nice, will you. You're not even a kid anymore." Sokka told Azula. She yanked her hand away from him.

"Whatever. I can do fine without any of those kids around me." She stood up and slowly walked towards her hut as Sokka shook his head playfully with a smile.

"You smile a lot now Sokka." The little girl said as some 'yeah's backed her up. Sokka paused before a smile crept onto his face.

"I don't know. Maybe." The little girl giggled excitedly as the kids behind huts 'oohed' and 'aahed' at him. He couldn't help it. Who wouldn't love Azula?

"If you kids don't want to freeze out in the cold you guys can come inside. Or do whatever you want. It's not like I'm asking for you to come in or anything." Azula said with a blush and shut her door.

Sokka grinned even brighter than the sun that day. "How do you expect us to come inside of you're going to close the door that tight?" He said as the kids pushed him towards the door.

* * *

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." She said determinedly.

"You have no honor. You betrayed me."

She shook her head. "You knew from the beginning that I was never loyal. _She_ said so herself but you were so _desperate_." Toph said as Zuko clenched his teeth. "We never even met in person anyways."

"Yes, we did." Zuko said as they circled around each other. "We ran into each other a couple of times and you were afraid remember?" He said tauntingly.

Toph smirked. "That was in the past, _Zuko_."

"You were supposed to stay true to your _morals_, Toph. To kill all Fire Nation people no?"

"You're wrong. Azula isn't Fire Nation. She's a mother, a lover, a human being. Your sister." Zuko roared at Toph as his hands were ablaze with fire, coming at Toph with all his might.

Toph shifter her foot and got into a horse stance, ready for anything Zuko threw at her.

Come rain, come wind, come thunder. No matter what you throw, the Earth will still be there, unshaken.

* * *

GUYS! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! I still haven't found the right name for thepr war child! C'mon, help me!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **_

_I have realised recently that I have not yet don a Taang story like, at all. So... this is dedicated for them. _

_Also, I hope everyone had a fantastic New Year and a very Merry Merry Christmas! See you again next time! _

* * *

**Random Thought: Crack ****Pairing **

**Taang: The One from The Past **

"Hey, do you like as much as I like you?"

"Well, why not? We are friends after all."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

But was it really nothing? Was it not important enough to be mentioned? Was it even worth mentioning?

"You know, you are the first person that ever believed in me. I liked that about you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And you know… You are the first person that I ever trusted."

"I'm honored."

You were also the very person I let through my walls, the first person to trust with my heart, the first to make me feel like this.

"It's been years since I last heard from you. How's it been?"

"Hahaha… I'm glad that you didn't try and trick me."

"Even if I did, you would know."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Yep, so anyways… as I was saying not too long ago…"

Not seeing you for years… has been hard for me. I almost forgot your voice. It's kinda scary isn't it? How much three years can do to you.

"So… are you planning on telling her?"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You know what I mean."

"Um, I-I don't know. It's kinda hard right now."

"Okay. That's fine. You don't have to rush."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Uh-huh."

You know that I'm not good at this yet you still sat there and listened to me talk. Why did you do that? Why did you listen to me? Don't you know how much that hurts me? Quite looking like that okay? It hurts.

"Did you know… that you were my first… crush…"

"No… I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't…"

"Can you please stay with me? Just a little longer is all I ask for."

"I can't anymore… my time's come you know?"

"No… Toph, no…"

He sobbed and sobbed when she left because she didn't know that she was what he was waiting for all along.

"Did you know that when I first saw you… I felt a connection and it… kinda because… I've felt that I've known you for so long. Did you know… that everytime when I looked at you, it hurts because you looked so familiar yet so different. I let you slip from my hands yet again."

Suddenly, he went into Avatar State and carried Toph's broken body bridal style to the pond.

"I love you too, Umi."

The man carrying her body was no longer his but another man's body. He had tan skin, blue eyes, and brown hair.

"May we meet again in our next life."


	13. Chapter 13

So um, I had an idea. I thought that it was pretty good or something but I don't really know. And to me, honestly, I think that if I did start in this story it would take up to two chapters to finish. But anyways, I was and at the same time wasn't planning on writing this but I'll let you guys decide for me since I haven't really been on here for a long time. And guys, I'm a liar. I'm not true to my words. Seriously, I'm sorry.

My idea was going to be about Urzai. I think the theme for them was supposed to be destiny or something. So, first of all this is a modern AU so most of them would be really Ooc to you guys but it's just how I imagine they would be in my story.

Ozai is supposed to be a "stay at home" kind of father. He would raise a six year old Zuko by himself. How they ended up that way, I don't know. This just came to me all of a sudden… Oh, who am I kidding? I've thought about this for like ages ago already but I just didn't really know what to do with it so here I am, giving you guys just the plot and my stupid rambles about how lazy I am. For real though guys, I'm really sorry for being such a lazy bum.

Anyways, Ursa raises a four year old Azula alone too. I'm not sure about the setting or how the four meets each other. I was thinking that Ursa and Azula just moved in but no, it feels weird. And then I started thinking, what Ozai and Zuko were the new move-ins? But… that wouldn't work either cuz that would just ruin my plot along with the other characters.

I wanted Hakoda and Ozai to be almost best friends like Sokka and Zuko. They would be that awkward pair of friends the is really just one-sided. Like Hakoda thinking they were friends but Ozai really just finds it as a pain in the "you-know-what" but he really doesn't mind at all.

Sokka and Katara would have a bit of family problems as much as the other characters too. Their dad is rarely seen home and their mom is the only one who's there for them. Yes, Kya is alive. It's my story, I'm not gonna make her die or sick. You guys can thank me for that.

The Bei Fong is really interesting to me in my opinion. Maybe because I reduced Lao's age and made him very Ooc. But, to begin with, I never knew his age or the others so I'm just going to assume that he is very old. I have a head canon that this pair was very lovely. I keep thinking that Lao is one of those "daddy's-little-girl" type of dad and those easily jealous and clingy husbands. I think that Poppy was really cool. Like she was one of those types of wives that hated clingy husbands which really reminds me of Toph.

Toph is blind in here. If I don't make her blind then… that defeats the whole purpose of why I loved her so much, not that I hate the idea of her seeing it's just that that was what made her awesome you know? I'd like to think that her parents loved her dearly so they only had one kid to make her feel special, like she was enough for them.

Now lastly we have Aang. He's going to be or not be an adopted child and is going to be raised by Gyatso. I don't really know what to do with him since… you know, he was the Avatar. I'm just going to say that in a way he is connected to Ursa. I'm thinking of adding the Avatar status in here.

That would make Ozai the son of Azulon obviously and he loves away from his father because… I don't know but later on it will come to me. Iroh is mentioned and so is his crush, June. *wink wink*

Ursa will still have her title as the Avatar's descendant and I guess in a way she's suspicious of Aang being the "next" Avatar. Yeah, I'm so totally going to have to add in their titles or something.

Oh, yeah. Out of all of the kids Sokka and Azula have the highest chance of a love story. I would think of it as opposites attract. Sorry, no Zutara but little hints of Kataang and Toko! Yes, I love them and obviously the main couple would be about Urzai. Plus, Sokka has a lovely husky with blue eyes and he names him… Huskey… weird. And that is why Azula hates him: she hates dogs.

In a way I'm very much in love with the adults and their relationship together. To me I would like to think that Ozai and Hakoda in this story would be like grown up Sokka and Zuko. Because of that I think that they would be very competitive. Hakoda likes to show off his kids and Ozai returns it too with the help of Ursa and Azula which gets him teased by hakoda. I also think that Lao and Hakoda would be friends. Like Hakoda could be one of those annoying friends and Lao is those types of people who hates annoying people and when he befriends Ozai Hakoda whines about how they've been friends for years and he asks for more parents advices from Ozai more than him which earns him and answer of "He's an only dad. I think that he is more responsible than you. Plus, I can't be taking advices from you. that would be horrible for my Toph." Yeah, something like that.

About the Bei Fong love life I think they're pretty cute. I think of poppy as a mean housewife, as in "bossy". Like if Lao ever whines about something she would straight up ignore him. I'm thinking that Ursa saved Toph and got hurt so she was sent to the hospital. While they're there Lao would be apologizing, bowing, etc. and it would make Ursa a bit uncomfortable so that's when poppy comes in and be the man, hitting him for embarrassing himself, her and Toph.

All in all I think that the story's pretty alright, right? What do you guys think?! Let me know and if I'm not too lazy I can start it sometime later this week? or next week? Haha… just kidding, of course of you guys message me I would start this right away.


	14. Chapter 14

HEY! I've been gone for long eh? Well, I'm not sure about now but this story or idea's been really bugging me and you know, it was Valentine's day. I know that I'm a bit late or like really late but this is supposed to be for Valentine's day or something?

Oh, and I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything of the sort but when I'm older, I will avenge them somehow, you just wait.

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairing **

**JeToph(?): Your Heartbeat **

There it was again. That heartbeat… She's heard of it before and it's been carved into her mind since she heard it. A heartbeat… a heartbeat that was so emotional.

She's never heard of a heartbeat like that until that day. It was fast yet slow at the same time. Was that even possible? She was even sure that a heartbeat like that never existed. But somehow Toph Bei Fong was proven wrong when she met Jet. Or heard him in this case.

There was nothing special about him. He just had a little affair with Katara, like all other boys they've met along the way. Apparently, he was her first love and he betrayed her?

Toph didn't really know what the heck that boy did to them but Katara sure did make a scene out of it. Just like that one Zuko incident too. But then again, she never really bothered to care or muddle herself into their problems. It's theirs and theirs alone.

But the point is, Jet had that one little heartbeat _because_ of Katara. She was the cause of it all. All he ever really wanted was just to gain her trust again but no, she just had to go and be… _her_ and make him do that one little thing that Toph hated the most: _Lie_.

He had lied and told Katara that everything was going to be okay. He wouldn't die. All kinds of lie to make Katara trust him, to leave him an begone. Leave with the Avatar, be happy and safe from harm. That's what he wanted her to be because he knew that he wouldn't make it. He was gonna die right then and there yet he still had the nerve to go and lie to Katara again. Such guts huh?

His heartbeat… she would never forget. It was painful, _so_ painful that even _Toph_ couldn't take it. There were so many emotions going on she almost had to mute everything around her to clearly hear all the emotions spilling out of him that moment. Few of the emotions Toph picked up from him was content. _That fool_, right when he was about to die he felt _content_? In fact, Toph even thought he might've been _happy_ before the moment he died. She wasn't even _sure_ if he was dead or not but in that moment when he was speaking his last breath she was sure that it was his time to go.

When he was _happy_ at that time, was it because he got to see Katara's face before going? Was that it? Maybe it was because even before when she first met him his heart made little flips and jumps as Katara was near him. He was even _surprised_ when Katara had listened to him a few.

There was that one ounce of sadness Toph had detected when he was speaking his last words with Katara. Was he sad that he wouldn't be able to see her anymore? What was up with him? He had so many emotions going on.

Was it frustration Toph heard in his heartbeat when he told Katara not to care about him? To leave him and he'll be alright? Was he angry that Katara was trying to save him but that would also cost the lives of her and her teammates? What was he thinking?! He should have just let her save him… but he was a fool and he was in love.

Guilt. That was probably written all over his face but since Toph was blind, she couldn't have seen it but she did feel it among other emotions coming off from him. He was probably guilty because of all his past actions. Everything he's done to hurt that one person he loved the most, Katara.

Was it that he had _cared_ for Katara? Was it that she felt in the bottom of her stomach? Because she definitely knew that in the midst of Jet's feelings towards Katara that moment, he had cared for her at least. He had wanted her to trust him and he wanted her somewhere safe.

Toph knew for sure that more than anything in that moment of witnessing Jet's death, Katara was being loved and Jet slowly and slowly regretting everything that he's ever done. Toph was not jealous. Why should she be? She wasn't jealous of how Katara was almost instantly loved by someone else, no. She was not jealous.

Toph was… surprised… or maybe shocked that what Jet had been feeling for Katara that moment was… the truth. Jet didn't have a crush like Aang did on Katara. He wasn't conflicted of his feelings for her or was he hiding it from her. He openly showed the to her. She just kind of rejected it. Jet didn't feel the need or luck or confidence Haru had when he was with Katara. He didn't feel the need to _woo_ her heart like Haru always does when he's near katara. He didn't even really had the need or want to betray Katara like that so-called banished prince Zuko either. He didn't want to betray Katara.

Another thing Toph knew for sure was that Jet was openly lying. He wasn't that good or that bad. It was just that… maybe because of the situation, they had to believe what he was saying in order to get Appa. Maybe Katara just wanted to believe him one last time or something but anybody can tell that he was clearly not speaking the truth. He was clearly lying that he would be alright but he wasn't and it hurted.

Toph was not one to pick sides but she felt that Jet died nearly unfair. She's felt many emotions, much more sadder events than this and yet, Jet will always be the one who died a sad and miserable death for Toph.

She's felt how angry Aang can be, how sad, happy etc. But she's never felt anything like that ever. To feel so much emotion like that is unbearable. She never knew that it was possible to even feel so much emotion in one time. She's felt the way Sokka had loved for his dad and for Yue and Suki. She's felt it when he was happy or sad but never like Jet. Same thing with Katara. She knows how easy it was to make her angry, tip her off the wrong side but she's never really felt anyone with so many emotions.

That was the first time she's ever felt anything like that. Another was that Jet was lying for Katara's sake. He wasn't lying for him or because that's just how he is. He was lying for her sake and Toph almost thought that that was endearing and it was very hard for Toph to find anything endearing unless it was her winning a match and crowds, her own teammates, were cheering for her.

In that one small moment she felt that Jet's actions towards Katara was endearing. Toph also felt that it wasn't fair how Jet was treated. Sure, Haru was considered a friend and nothing more, Aang was also a friend and nothing more, Zuko was the enemy or in this case 'frenemy' but that was still all better than Jet's situation. The one who broke her heart, betrayed her, stepped over her feelings, used her but is now a nothing to her? That was worse than Aang being friendzoned by Katara.

It was _painful_ for Jet to have let Katara go. It was painful to let that one person who could heal you go. He was _so_ close to living yet he let it go away. He was _so_ close to having Katara's attention and care yet he let it go. It was painful for him both mentally, emotionally, and physically. He could have made so many decisions there and it was to let her go and sacrifice himself.

He was being so selfless and all Toph's ever heard about him was how he was so selfish even to the point of sacrificing a town for his own personal needs and satisfaction. Jet was so selfless then that Toph thought Katara might've mixed up the words selfish and selfless for each other. Maybe it was because Toph had a late entrance on meeting Jet and learning more about him. Maybe it was something like that but when Toph 'saw' with her own 'eyes', Jet was the exact opposite of what everyone's told her about him.

Even as Jet was dying and they were fleeing from that awful place Toph was sure that Katara had never once glanced back to make sure that he was okay. She didn't even tear down that much. Not that Toph was expecting much but really, that was Katara's first love right? Toph knows that being betrayed hurts a lot but not even daring to look back at him was just hurtful. That was one thing about katara, she holds a very strong grudge against anyone's who's gotten on her bad side or betrayed her. It took Jet to speak his last dying breaths for her to even trust him for a little bit.

Jet was hurt inside out and katara opted to finally listen to him when he was dying in that one last breath. He was seriously hurt and she… Katara is just so… _Katara_. And as they left, Toph merely says quietly that he's lying. She can feel it in the way he speaks, his fake laughs and his attempts to make Katara leave him. He was just so bad at lying that it even got to Toph but it was a whole different story with Katara. She wasn't hating on Katara. Well, not a lot. She's just complaining is all. She still wonders how Katara even _managed_ to not look back at Jet.

Toph could actually feel Jet's eyes close as he whispers that last part. But what can she do? SHe's already made her mind that she wasn't going to do anything about it. Katara's made her mind. Jet's made his mind that he would rather die earning a little bit of her trust than to live and still have her hate and despise him. Another thing Toph knew for sure that time was that she _pitied_, she actually _pitied_ _someone_, Jet for having said that.

But now, all that is in the past and she needs to learn how to let it all go? No way, Toph wouldn't do that. It was impossible for her to forget that heartbeat. To her, that was an individual heartbeat. In a way, it was special to her. She was not in love with Jet, she didn't have a crush, she didn't fall in love at first sight. She just felt that his heartbeat was different from others. It was special in the way that no others can compare. With a heart that holds that much emotion, it was never going to be just another heartbeat to Toph. It's already engraved in Toph's heart and it would stay that way.

Years after that incident, it was still the only heart that Toph had found to have beaten like that, to have felt that many emotions. Katara's heartbeat was not like that. The most Katara could ever hold in one beat was maybe a hint of anger mixed with irritation and annoyance. Sokka was clearly excitement and boastfulness. Aang was and will always be happiness and bliss. Suki was calm and peaceful. Zuko was more uptight, on guard and much more of annoyance than Katara including irritation and anger but then again, when was he ever not angry?

So to say, Jet's heart, In Toph's words, held about a thousand feelings at one time and it never ceases to amaze Toph. That was maybe why Toph couldn't ever forget that heartbeat. It was an on of a kind of heartbeat to her.

It was finally fading into Toph's mind that that was the last time she'd ever cross a heartbeat like that. It was finally going to end there. That was going to be the last time she;s ever heard of something so painful like that yet here it was again, thumping under her feet, beating next to her ear.

Toph stops breathing for a moment to concentrate on the heartbeat. She's in the middle of a street in the Earth Kingdom, town unknown since she was just a traveler and couldn't and was too lazy to bother asking an old lady for directions and name of the town. There were many other heartbeats around her including many, many pairs of feet. She scrunched her nose and eyebrows as she tries to concentrate.

She doesn't mean to be a stalker but this was going to be the closest she'll ever get to hearing that type of heartbeat again. She can feel that the heartbeat was fast. The person was lying, she can tell by the way it ran. But there was something else. Fear? Was that what it was? Pity? Uncertainness? She came closer to the heartbeat and listened in on the conversation.

"Who told you to do that you piece of scum?!" A deep, loud voice boomed over. Toph could faintly tell that there was a fat lady who had her hands on her hips as she tapped a foot to the floor. There was a man who was on his knees. His heartbeat, it matched the rate of Jet's and it had just the right amount of emotions mixed inside too.

"I'm sorry, lady, I'll try to do better?" He half asked, unsure of what the lady's reaction would be.

"What do you mean do better?! You stole from me!" Toph noticed that there were three boys who were near her. They were hiding behind a tree. Their heartbeats were racing. By then Toph understood what was going on. Je-the 'man' was lying-no, taking blame for what the kids did.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I was hungry, I had no food and you know… "

"No, I don't know." The lady yelled at him and he flinched.

Why was she making it so hard for him? Toph sighed. Not only was he an okay liar he liked to beat around the bush too.

"You're going to have to pay for those."

"I have no money. How would I be able to pay for it?"

"What do you mean how?" The lady raised a brow at him and sized him up. "You're not that bad looking you know? If you wore clothes right for your age and act like it, you may be even handsome."

Toph almost gagged. That lady was not thinking what Toph's thinking she is doing, is she?

"You can always pay with your body." That lady gave Je-the ma- ugh! Let's just name him Jet for now. Anyways, she gave Jet an ugly smile.

Toph shuddered. "Okay, time to stop beating around the bush Toph." She told herself. She walked closer to them and threw a rock at the lady's head.

"Hey! Who did that?!" She turned around and looked around her surrounding. She saw no one behind her and looked back and saw Toph walking up to her.

"Did you do that you brat?!"

Toph frowned. "I'm not a brat anymore, I'm eighteen already! And no, I didn't throw that rock, I'm blind." She waved a hand in front of her face.

The fat woman gasped a little. "You're blind!" Toph rolled her eyes as if it wasn't the most obvious thing ever.

"I just told you that, fatty." The Jet on the floor shifted a little making Toph narrow her eyes. What was he up to?

"Did you just call me 'fatty'?"

"Are you deaf? Do I have to repeat everything I say?"

"Hey! Leave her alone! Your problem is with me, not her. And you! You eighteen year old brat, learn to know your place. No one asked you to help." Toph could tell that by the sound of his voice he was irritated. Toph rolled her eyes and pouted.

Toph turned around to face this 'Jet' and crossed her arms. "What's your problem? If someone is trying to help you, let them." She huffed and turned back to the annoying woman.

"Didn't you just hear him? If he wants to be my slave, let him."

Toph coughed before chuckling. "What are you? Are you a man or a woman?"

The lady got fed up with her and was about to hit her but Toph moved just in time to dodge the fat lady and slammed her down onto the floor hard.

"Don't. Touch. Me." With that said Toph let go of her and walked away cooly.

The fat lady and Jet was still in their spots, too shocked to move.

"Hey!" Toph yelled over her shoulder. "It's nice knowing you made it out alive although you were clearly lying to her!"

Toph clenched her hands into fists. She refuses. She refuses to admit that it was nice to hear and feel that heartbeat once more. She refuses to think that it was nice to know that there was a heartbeat like that. She refused to believe that she thought it was nice to know that she didn't make all this up.

She told that to herself even when a tear rolled down her cheeks. She wiped it away as fast as it came. As she wiped at her cheeks furiously more and more tears came rolling down. She hiccuped and it turned into a sob. It felt… nice… to have known that he survived it all. All that pain that was handed down to him because of one person. One woman that had once loved him.

Jet watched the sun set behind her retreating figure and felt a pain in his chest. He didn't know her. He barely remembers that they met at Lake Laogai. They had that little connection and yet he felt like he has betrayed her somehow. Why does he feel like he's betrayed her somehow?

What was up with him? What was up with her? Why was she shaking as he nears her form? Was that a sob that escaped her lips? Why were there tears in her eyes as he pulls her into a hug?

"Why did you believe me? Even though they all said that I was evil I was bad, why? Why'd you have to go and be a hero to me all over again?"

He never let her go. He feared that if he did he would have to see her tear-stained face. He didn't love her and yet he feels like he's owe her his whole entire life.

Why had she believed him when no one else did? Was she in some way _stupid_?

In all honesty, _Why?_


End file.
